


Strange Connection

by CptScarlett



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Doctor Strange (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptScarlett/pseuds/CptScarlett
Summary: When the wi-fi goes down at Kamar-Taj, it's up to Doctor Stephen Strange to solve the problem, so he calls on a tech genius he's tried to avoid. But who Tony Stark sends over to solve the problem is nothing like Stephen was expecting—and he continues to be surprised by Ariana Miller.(This story begins just after the timeline of the Doctor Strange movie and will continue through to post-Avengers:Endgame)
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the story description, this story begins just after the timeline of the Doctor Strange movie and will continue through to post-Avengers:Endgame. I have a huge chunk written, but there's a big gap I need to fill in. So I'm going to post everything up to that gap. Then once I get it filled in, I'll post the rest that catches us up to post-Endgame timeframe. I hope you all enjoy meeting and getting to know Ariana Miller as much as Stephen does. :)

It had been several months since Stephen Strange had bargained with Dormamu. Now, he was not only the protector of the New York Sanctum, but without a reigning Sorcerer Supreme, he was helping lead the order in an informal manner. He split his time between New York and Kamar Taj and handled various incidents as they arose around the Earth.

He wasn’t, however, prepared to deal with this particular problem.

“Wong, why isn’t the wi-fi working?” he asked as he attempted to pull something up the dusty old computer that sat in the corner of the library. It was rarely used before he came around, and if he didn’t know better, he’d swear it was as old as some of the books. Stephen, however, found research in the present day as helpful as research in the ancient texts, and had started using it more.

“It’s been out for a week now.”

“And? Why has no one fixed it?”

“Master Mordo was the most adept and responsible for keeping up with it. His absence means no technical support.”

“There’s no one else in the Order capable of fixing the wi-fi?”

“Apparently not.”

Stephen sighed. “Another thing I suppose I’m responsible for figuring out?”

“Not exactly on the job description, but if you want it fixed that badly, yes.”

The next day, Stephen sat in the library/office of the New York Sanctum, having finally decided his best bet on finding a solution to his current problem. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he’d not used before.

“Hey, Mr. Wizard! I didn’t think I’d ever see your name pop up on my phone.”

Stephen sighed again. “Mr. Stark. I am the Protector of the New York Sanctum, a Master of the Mystic Arts, I am not a Wizard, I don’t wear a pointy hat, nor do I do science tricks—whichever reference you were making with that nickname—both can be dispensed with. Please, just call me Doctor Strange.”

“Still haven’t gained a sense of humor, I see. What can I do for you, Doc?”

“I have a problem, and I was hoping that the vast resources of Stark Industries might be of assistance.”

“You are asking _me_ for help? You need some hi-level tech, Doc?”

“Not exactly—”

“What is it then?”

“Tech _support_ is more like it.”

“Pardon?”

“Believe it or not, Kamar-Taj has wi-fi. However, it’s been down for a week and the Master who was responsible for it’s upkeep is no longer with the Order.”

“Ah, I see. So you’re coming to owner of the largest tech conglomerate in the world to ask for help with the wifi?”

“I understand that this is a bit…beneath you. But really, I was hoping perhaps you might have an employee in your IT division that perhaps we could…borrow… I assume all your employees undergo rigorous background checks and are used to unusual occurrences with the whole superhero/Avengers thing.”

“So you’re looking for someone who won’t ask a lot of questions about magic spells and potions being conjured up around them while they’re fixing your wi-fi?”

Stephen rolled his eyes. Something like that...”

“Say no more, Doc. I think I have just the IT professional for you.”

Finally, it seemed, Tony was going to give the Master of Mystic Arts a break. “Not that I don’t trust you, but can you send him to New York for an interview?”

“ _She_ is currently based at our New York Facility. Shouldn’t be a problem.”

“She?”

“Is that a problem, Doc? Didn’t know you Magic Masters could be so sexist. Though perhaps this explains—”

“It’s not a problem, just a surprise. How soon can I expect her?”

“I’ll make contact with her and have her come over this afternoon, say 2pm.”

“Thank you for your help.”

“No problem, I’ll call in the favor sometime.”


	2. Chapter 2

At 1:55pm, there was a knock on the door to the New York Sanctum. Wong was running errands, so Stephen went to the door himself. He knew to expect a woman, but had assumed it would someone younger than the woman who presented herself to him now. She seemed to be about his age.

“Doctor Strange?” She spoke as she slipped the phone she’d been examining into a clip attached to her belt.

“Yes, and you are?”

“Ariana Miller,” she said, holding out her hand for a handshake.

He looked briefly at her hand before taking it to shake, choosing not to be rude at that moment before this already intriguing woman. She appeared to be in her 30’s, wore black jeans and a loose-fitting purple top that went to her thighs. She wore tennis shoes that also were primarily purple in color and carried a large black backpack on her back.

She noticed him glancing over her and tugged at the hem of her shirt nervously. “Sorry if this isn’t appropriate appearance, but I didn’t have time to go home and change, plus, I had no clue what proper dress code for such an—intriguing—location, might be.”

“Your appearance is fine, Mrs. Miller. Please come in,” he said as he waved her into the foyer of the Sanctum. “I apologize if my gaze lingered too long, I couldn’t help but notice your affinity for the color purple.”

She smiled bashfully and glanced down. “Oh, yes, well—I do like purple—a lot. Is that a problem?” she said with a frown.

“No, no—why would that be a problem?”

“I just—I don’t know exactly how things work here, didn’t know if there might be some restriction on certain colors.”

Stephen chuckled. “No, no restrictions on color, Mrs. Miller. Your purple is safe here. Please, follow me and we’ll go through to the library. Wong, my assistant, and I use it as our office.”

“Thank goodness,” she said as she followed after him. “It was going to be difficult to explain to Mr. Stark why I wouldn’t be able to work for you. I don’t think I could bear not to wear purple. It keeps me happy.”

“Then please, continue wearing purple, Mrs. Miller, I wouldn’t want to be the cause of your sadness.”

“It’s actually Miss, Doctor. But, you’re welcome to call me Arianna.”

Stephen nodded, though wasn’t sure if he should be so familiar with her—yet.

As they sat, he noticed her hefting the large backpack off her back. “Do you frequently carry along such a large bag?”

“Oh, um, it has everything I might need for any IT emergency I encounter at Stark Industries. My laptop, tablet, a few tools I can’t live without, spare cables—plus a few books I carry along for breaks, you know—important things.”

“I see.”

“Oh, speaking of important things—Mr. Stark said I should bring along my credentials, resume, and CV—just so that you could see that he sent someone over who was well prepared to handle any issues you might have arise—regarding IT I mean.” She pulled a leather document holder out of her bag, placed her finger on it, a latch released, and she opened it to pull a few papers out, passing them across the desk to Stephen.

“Thank you, Ms. Miller,” Stephen said as he glanced over the papers. “Really this interview was more to ensure you were prepared to handle the more unique nature of the job environment than to question your qualifications. While I may question some of Mr. Stark’s methods, I am confident that he only hires the best of best for positions within his company. How informed are you regarding the Masters of Mystic Arts?”

“Mr. Stark had me review Stark Industries files on your Order on my way over. I’m aware that there are several locations, and I’ve seen some video footage of the your people in action using some of their skills. I was present for the Battle of New York, and I’ve met all the Avengers and a few miscellaneous other super heroes. If your concern is regarding my being able to maintain decorum and be professional when faced with a sorcerer wielding magical powers, I believe that won’t be a problem. There’ll be no fangirling or freaking out from me.” She said the last sentence with a grin.

Stephen couldn’t help the small smile that appeared as well. “Very good.” He finished looking over the papers, well satisfied with her paperwork. “I’m unsure of what your typical work hours are, Ms. Miller—how soon would you be able to look at our wi-fi issue?”

“I typically work 10am to 6pm, unless otherwise needed. I’m flexible and can work projects in evening hours if they require systems to be down that are needed during typical work hours. I’m a night owl, so my preference is nights as to mornings.”

“Well, there are no typical work hours for the Masters of Mystical Arts, but you’ll find that there aren’t many who are desperately missing the wi-fi at Kamar-Taj, that is, except for me. It’s been down a week and it probably wouldn’t have been brought to my attention had I not noticed it myself.”

“Where exactly is Kamar-Taj? I didn’t get that far in the files.” she said the name slowly, hoping to properly pronounce it.

“Kathmandu, Nepal.”

Her eyes went wide. “I’m going to Nepal?”

He smiled. “If you’re up for it.”

“I’ll need to pack.”

“Actually, it’s a rather short trip.”

“Short? It’ll take at least a day to get there by plane!”

Stephen smiled and slipped his sling ring on as he stood, coming around the desk and forming a portal. He glanced back at the sound of a gasp behind him. “No ‘freaking out’, remember?”

Her eyes were still wide as she stared into the portal, but she attempted to shake it off and cleared her throat as she stood slowly. “No, of course not, sir—Doctor—I mean—”

“So, how soon did you say you could get to work?”

“Um, I can get to work as soon as you would like, sir,” she said, still staring through the portal.

Stephen glanced through the portal and frowned, closing it back. “Well, I would say we’d start now, however, it’s midnight in Kathmandu, and I’d rather not upset the Masters at Kamar-Taj having you tinker around in the middle of the night.”

“Yes, I think I’d prefer not to upset anyone with mystical powers, thank you very much,” she said with a grin as well.

“I’m afraid that either means you work rather late in the evening, say 9 or 10pm, or incredibly early in the morning. I think I can guess your preference.”

“Yes, sir, I’d prefer evening hours.”

“That’ll put it around 6 or 7 in the morning in Kathmandu, which won’t be a problem as most of the Masters and trainees are awake by then.”

“Remind me not to become an apprentice of the Masters of Mystical Arts—I don’t think I could handle the hours.”

Stephen smirked. “That’s ashame, we could use someone with technical prowess.”

“You stick to the early morning magic, I’ll stick to the late night tech—seems like a perfect partnership.”

Stephen watched her more carefully for a moment, till she blushed under his gaze realizing what she’d said, but he spoke before she could correct herself. “I do believe you might be right, Ms. Miller.”

She swallowed slowly. “Well then, should I return closer to 9 then?”

Strange nodded and stood, she following the motion herself. “That will work nicely, thank you.”

He walked her to the door and watched as she hopped down the steps, tucking her thumbs into her backpack straps, and walked down the sidewalk. Something about Arianna Miller captured his interest, he just wasn’t sure what yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Arianna had barely knocked on the door before it opened. She smiled when she saw Doctor Strange on the other side of the door. “Doctor, I hope it’s okay that I’m a little early. I thought it would be better to be early than late.”

“Not a problem, Ms. Miller, please come in,” he said as he opened the door wider and motioned her in.

As she stepped in a shorter more stout man came out of the library office she had been in earlier.

“Wong, may I introduce you to Ms. Arianna Miller, she’s our tech support from Stark Industries.”

“Oh, so you _do_ remember my first name? With your insistence on not using it, I thought perhaps you’d just forgotten,” Arianna said with a smile. She was surprised to see the Doctor get a bit flustered and…was that even a bit of a blush in his cheeks?

“Ms. Miller, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m so glad you’re here. Perhaps he’ll finally get off my back about the wi-fi at Kamar-Taj. We should really have you look at the system here as well, it’s slower than an ant swimming through honey.”

Arianna raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’m not sure how slow an ant swims through honey, but it sounds sticky, and slow. We can always discuss that once we address the issues at Kamar-Taj, if the good Doctor wishes it.”

“Did Stephen give you a tour of the Sanctum this afternoon?”

“We weren’t exactly on a sightseeing trip, Wong,” Stephen interrupted.

“No, he did not,” Arianna said, smirking at the exchange between the two. She playfully looped her arm through his. “But I’d say it was a good thing I came early. Could you give me that tour, Wong?”

“It’d be my pleasure, Arianna.”

“Oh, so it isn’t forbidden to call women by their first name?” she said playfully glancing at the Doctor, who seemed somewhere between embarrassed and annoyed.

“No, just his hang up,” Wong responded, playing along as he escorted her up the stairs. “I believe we have just enough time for me to show you the ancient relics stored here.

Arianna couldn’t help but look back as they rounded the corner of the stairs to ascend further. Stephen stood there, at the bottom of the stairs, watching them. Their eyes met, and she smiled, hoping she hadn’t gone too far in her banter with the Doctor.

Later, as Wong regaled her with a tale of one of the relics, a throat cleared behind them. “Sorry for interrupting, but it’s time for us to head to Kamar-Taj, Ms. Miller—” He stopped himself. “Arianna.”

She gave him a small smile. “Alright, let’s get to work,” she said, clapping her hands together and following him. She glanced back to Wong. “Wong, I hope we can finish the tour another time. Thank you!”

After she was sure they were out of earshot of Wong, Arianna caught up with Stephen and glanced up at him. “I apologize, sir, if I was too informal earlier. Technically I work for you right now, and it’s not appropriate for me to be so personal in my banter. You, of course, can continue to refer to me formally, if you choose. I just mean, that’s your place and your right, and I shouldn’t push you to be informal with me.”

Stephen stopped at the entrance to the library. “If you don’t mind, I think I would prefer for us to consider each other on equal footing and not me as your superior, or employer, or boss, or whatever—I wasn’t at all bothered by your banter, at least not in that way. I apologize for being so formal, it’s just in my nature, particular since assuming this position.”

“How long have you been in the position you’re in?”

“I’ve been Protector of the New York Sanctum for only a few months. I’ve only been practicing the Mystical Arts for a short time—before that, I was a neurosurgeon. I was a—quick study.”

Arianna smiled. “I was something of a quick study at my vocation as well. But I don’t know that I’d consider us on equal footing when compared to your mystical powers.”

“We’ll see—once you start talking about techy things you’ll see how fast my eyes glaze over and perhaps you might feel differently,” he said, smiling back.

As they approached the center of the library, Stephen lifted his hands to begin summoning the portal, but stopped and turned back to her. “I really don’t mind—calling you Arianna that is, but please don’t be offended if when in the presence of some of the Masters and others in Kamar-Taj, if I refer to you formally.”

“It isn’t that I’m at all offended, Doctor. But thank you for letting me know.”

With that, he felt ready and summoned the portal. He started to step through, and glanced back to see her staring through, once again wide-eyed. He smiled, one foot in Kamar-Taj and the other in New York, and held a hand out to her. “Perhaps a hand to hold would make you a bit more comfortable?”

She blinked and took a deep breath, reaching up and taking his hand and allowing herself to be tugged through. Once they were through, he closed the portal and looked back down at her. “I’m sorry, I know I promised, and I’m trying really hard _not_ to freak out.”

He smirked. “I’ll give you a free pass since it’s your first time going through a portal. Admittedly, I freaked out my first time as well. Let me know when you’re done.”

He waited patiently for her to take a moment to catch her breath. “Okay, okay I think I’m ready.”

He nodded and waved his hand around the room. “Welcome to the Kamar-Taj library. This is where I first met Wong, actually, as he served as the librarian till coming to work with me in New York. He still spends much of his time here as well. We’ll begin and end our tour here.”

“So,” she smiled. “Now I get a tour?”

“Mm hmm, you’ll need to see the entirety of the compound so you know what you’re getting into.”

She nodded and he continued. The tour went through the residential area, the main temple, and into the sparring rooms, then out into the gardens and open sparring/learning area. When they ended back at the library, he stopped right in front of the dusty corner desk and held his hand out. “And this is the most ancient of items here, I believe,” he smirked.

“Wow! That _is_ ancient!” she chuckled as she sat down at the desk and turned on the computer.

“Perhaps you could recommend a new workstation? I’m usually the only one who uses it, but I do find it handy to be able to have access to _current_ information, not just the ancient texts.”

“Hmm, I have a few ideas. Let’s deal with the wi-fi issue and then we can discuss. Do you have a map of the compound? Maybe even something with the current access points mapped out?”

Stephen gave her a wide-eyed look. “I can get you a diagram of the compound. But I’m fairly certain nothing exists in regards to the—what did you call them.”

She grinned. “Access points. Those clunky things up in the ceiling that provide the wi-fi signal through the compound.”

“Ah, yes—but no, I doubt we have anything like that.”

She nodded. “Alright. You get me the map. Where can I work?”

“You can use the open table here in the library if that suits you?”

“Any idea where the router and modem are for the wifi?”

He gave her another deer-in-headlights look and she grinned. “Okay, I’ll track it down. You just get me the map, Doc.”

He went digging through a corner of the library and when he came back to the table her laptop and tablet were both already out and she had a stylus of some sort between her teeth. Her eyes lit up when she saw the rolled up parchment in his hand. She pulled the stylus out of her mouth. “The map?” He nodded and they rolled it out. “This will do fine. Just one moment—” He frowned as she climbed up onto the chair with her tablet and held it up, taking a picture of the map. “Now, let me just pull this up and—there, yes—I’ve scanned it in and digitized it. We can add more details if we need to later, but for now, the program will help me lay out the best possible layout for best wifi coverage. For now, I’ll need to start tracing out the cable to find the router. Do I have free access to the compound or will you need to stay with me?”

He stared at her a split second before answering. “The other Masters know why you’re here, so it shouldn’t be a problem as long as you’re not disturbing any of the activities going on throughout the compound. I’ll be staying on site, however, till you’re done.”

“That’s fine. Do you happen to have a ladder around here?” She glanced up a the ceiling. “Probably a 6ft one will do for all the areas I’ll need to access.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been an hour since Stephen had found the ladder and left Arianna to her work. While he had no expectations of how long it would take her, he was thinking about the fact that it was almost 11pm New York time and he thought perhaps he should check to be sure she wasn’t tired and in need of a break. He hunted down the halls till he came around a corner and paused. Up on top of the ladder, headphones on, music blaring loud enough that he could hear the deep bass sounds where he stood, was Arianna. She was—swaying—back and forth on the ladder as she stuck her head up through an access panel in the ceiling, shining a flash light around. He smiled as he heard her singing along under her breath to the song she listened to. He watched as she took a step down on the ladder, back out from the ceiling, and then leaned over precariously trying to reach the…access point…he remembered her calling it that. He watched as she frowned and pulled back to stand straight on the ladder, then shuffled closer to the edge of the step and leaned out again. She was only inches away from being able to touch whatever the button was on the device she was trying to reach. He frowned as he realized she was very close to toppling and came up quickly and grabbed her around the waist. “Arianna!”

She froze and stood straight, then quickly pulled her headphones off. Stephen quickly dropped his hands, blushing, but scolded her nonetheless. “You were about to come crashing down. It wouldn’t do for me to allow one of Tony Stark’s best IT personnel to get injured on her first day assisting me with technical matters.”

She swallowed and tried to overcome her own blush. “Um…sorry.”

“Here,” he stood beside the ladder. “Use my shoulder to lean on, it should give you just enough distance to reach the device.”

“Oh…um, yeah, that would be great.” She leaned over and planted one hand on his shoulder. “Normally I would move the ladder, but this is the last access point I wanted to reset before we get to the router and I didn’t want to take the time to get down and move it.”

His eyebrow perked up. “So instead of a 60 second adjustment of the ladder, you chose to endanger your own life?”

“Oh, come now, Doc—” she said as she stretched out. “Don’t be dramatic—ah hah!” At last she had success and hit the reset button on the device. Then she looked down at him from where she was. “It might have been endangerment of a limb or two, but not my life.” She found her way back to standing firm on the ladder and came down the stairs.

“All the same,” he said, not thinking about how close he still stood. “I’d prefer you keep your limbs just where they are.”

She smiled. “Thanks, Doc.”

“It’s Stephen.”

“What?”

“Doctor…Stephen…Strange.” He gulped. “Call me Stephen.”

“Sounds good—Stephen.” She smiled. “Now, follow me. So, if I’m correct, then, right around this corner…” She quickly frowned. They’d walked around the corner but there were no doors, no tables, and certainly no routers or modems. “I don’t understand. This should be where the modem is. Just on the other side of this wall. I thought for sure there’d be a closet door or something here.”

Stephen frowned as well. “If I’m correct—this is the other side of the residential hallway. Perhaps—yes, follow me.” They went down and around to the residential hall and as they came back up the hall, Stephen traced a hand along the wall. “Should be right about….here.” He stopped and frowned as he looked at the door.

“Whose room is this?”

“It’s…mine.”

“Your room?”

He nodded and opened the door, hesitating a moment before he opened it wider for Arianna to enter as well. She glanced around and tried to fake her reaction. “It’s—nice?”

“The rooms of Kamar-Taj aren’t made to be luxurious. The goal is to focus on ones studies, the mind, the well-being of the body—not on having a mini-fridge and cable access.”

“Still, I think I’d be able to focus better if I had a comfortable bed to sleep in.”

“You’d be surprised, the beds aren’t too bad. You should try it sometime.” She turned, a raised eyebrow, and his eyes went wide. “I only meant—”

She grinned. “I know, I know, Stephen. Breathe. I know what you meant.” She then turned and looked around the room before walking over to a door. “What’s in here?”

“I’m not sure.”

“You stayed in this room how long? And you never thought to open this door and see what was on the other side?”

“I had other things on my mind.”

“Well, would you like to do the honors or should I?”

“Please, go right ahead.”

She slowly opened the door, which, not surprising to her, creaked as one expected an old mysterious door to, and her eyes lit up when she saw what was on the other side. “Jackpot!”

“The…router?”

“Yes! Let’s see—wow, this is old…I mean _really_ old. I can’t believe this thing has worked as long as it has. Let’s try a reboot…” A few moments later, she closed the door back. “Alright, let’s go back to the library. By then things _should_ be back up and running.”

They made it back and sure enough, wi-fi was back up. Stephen smiled. “Fantastic!”

She packed up her bookbag and they were stepping back through the portal into the New York Sanctum when she spoke back up. “So, I’ve got you back up and running, but there’s no telling how long it’ll last. I have some thoughts—some recommendations—I’d like to make regarding upgrades. If you’d like, I could come back by tomorrow afternoon and go over them with you. See if it’s something you’re interested in.”

“That sounds acceptable. The afternoon then?”

“Yeah,” she glanced at her smart-watch, “I’ll probably be working another few hours on the layout and schematics and come up with a plan. It’ll be a late night so it’d be best if I didn’t plan anything till the afternoon.”

“Don’t stay up too late on my account. We’ve made it this long on what we’ve got, it can wait a few days if needed.”

“It’s really no trouble. I’m up pretty late anyway.”

By now, they were back to the front door. It wasn’t till then that Stephen frowned. “I should have offered you the spare room here at the Sanctum for the evening. It’s so late, I hate to think about you traveling back home this late.”

“I’ll be alright, it’s a short walk up to the Metro Station and I’ve learned several forms of self-defense thanks to Stark Industries training programs.”

“I hadn’t thought to ask…where do you live?”

“Just across the Hudson, actually. In fact, if you had really good vision you could look out that big giant gorgeous window of yours and almost see my apartment, I bet.”

“I should—I mean, I _could_ get you there quicker, if you like.”

“You mean with one of those portals?”

He shrugged. “It’s the least I can do. That, or walk you to the station. I won’t let you walk these streets in the middle of the night, no matter what you tell me about your self-defense skills.”

“Okay then, portal it is,” she said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Princess Plum, I was just checking in to see how things went yesterday with Mr. Wizard? Did you sort out their wifi issue?”

“Hello, Mr. Stark. Yes, I did, temporarily at least. The equipment is ancient though. If you’re willing to approve the time, I was going to provide a recommendation to Stephen regarding upgrading the equipment at Kamar-Taj. I was thinking, we have old equipment in the warehouse that would still be light years ahead of what they have right now. It sounds like he’s wanting to bring them into the 21st century and this would be the perfect opportunity to assist. Might be a good partnership between Stark Industries and the Masters of Mystic Arts.”

“Yeah yeah, sure. But rewind a moment—did you call Mr. Wizard by _Stephen_??”

Arianna blushed and inwardly cringed that her big boss had chosen a video call to check in on her. “Sorry, sir. I should have referred to him as Doctor Strange.”

“Oh no, no going back now. If you’ve gotten the Wizard to loosen up enough to let you use his first name, then by all means, stick around and help him out—professionally speaking, I mean,” he said with a wink. “Because I surely wouldn’t suggest that you cozy up to the magician or anything. No, that’s not at all my style.”

“Tony...” she slipped out of her normal use of his formal name and back into little sister mode.

“Sorry, yes. I authorize your time to upgrade their equipment, and use any of the old stuff in the warehouse you need. Consider it a charitable donation to the Mystic Arts. Can we get a tax deduction for that, I wonder? I’ll have to check with Pepper on that one.”

“Anything else, sir?”

Tony eyed her for a moment. “ _Stephen,_ huh?”

“Ye—yes, sir.” she said slowly.

After a moment, he decided he was done. “Very well, off with you my IT minion. Enjoy your time impressing the magicians with your technical prowess. I’ll let Barry know that you’re off the grid for a few days. Check back in and let me know how long this project is going to take. And no exaggerating your estimates just so you can spend time with _Stephen_ ,” he said the man’s name in a sing song voice.

“Yes sir, I mean, no sir, of course not.”

“Tony out.” Stark said, then closed the video connection.


	6. Chapter 6

Arianna tried to ignore the fact that she was disappointed when it was Wong who met her at the door that afternoon instead of Stephen. She smiled at the man, who had been incredibly kind to her the previous day. “Hey Wong!”

“Arianna! Hi! Come on in. Stephen had to step out for a bit, but hopes to be back soon,” he said as he opened the door further for her to enter. She entered and smiled as she looked around the expanse of the foyer again. She could really get used to this place. Wong noticed and smiled. “Think you might have time to continue our tour today?”

“I’d like to get my things set up first, if that’s okay? I think I saw a large empty table in the library. Can I use that?”

“That’s fine. If you know your way, I’ll finish up what I was doing upstairs. Just yell if you need anything.”

“Alright, will do. Thanks, Wong.”

**—**—**

It didn’t take long for Arianna to get her things set up in the Library. She had her laptop and tablet prepared and was ready to show a 3d representation of the Kamar-Taj compound to Stephen when he arrived. She looked down at her watch. It’d been a half hour and there was still no sign of him. She sighed and decided she’d go ahead and check out the slow-as-molasses wifi connection here at the New York Sanctum.

**—**—**

Two hours later Arianna stood at the large ornate round window overlooking part of New York and the Hudson River. She sighed. What on earth was she doing here? Wong had apologized profusely and explained that Stephen was off negotiating some treaty between factions of some off-world magical realms. A meeting that wasn’t expected and that seemed to be going longer than anticipated. He’d given her the option to go home and wait for a call, or to stay. She chose to stay. Why, she wasn’t sure—but she was attracted to this place—almost as much as she was to it’s protector. She considered that thought. She thought about Stephen Strange, tall, gorgeous hair, chiseled jaw, blue-green eyes. Just as she was about to shake herself of the line of thought she was going down, she was startled.

“I owe you a deep apology.” She whipped around at the sound of the deep baritone voice and gasped at the sight of the very man she’d been thinking about. Except his familiar garments seemed battered and a cut on his brow had a slow trickle of blood creeping down it.

“What on earth happened to you?”

“It wasn’t anyone on Earth, I assure you,” he said as he slowly approached. “It was the people of Dimera 7 that happened. They weren’t happy with the treaty I suggested.”

“So they knocked you up side the head?” Arianna said as she stepped closer as well and took a look at the gash. “Come on, we need to clean that up. Lead us to the kitchen.”

“I’ll be fine, we should get to work so that I don’t keep you waiting any longer.”

“What’s another hour between friends, eh? Come on, I’ll not have you bleeding on my laptop. To the kitchen.”

He started to raise his eyebrow, then winced as it tugged on the wound. She glared at him further and he sighed and motioned her to follow as he led her back down the stairs towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later he was sitting in a chair and she had a bowl with bloody gauze dumped in it, and held a piece of clean gauze to his forehead.

“You didn’t have to stay…” he mumbled, his eyes closed as she cleaned the wound.

“No, I didn’t.”

“I’m glad you did.”

She froze with the gauze pressed against his wound. He opened his eyes and looked at her. “Wong has terrible bedside manner. Yours is much more amenable.” A small smile quirked the corner of his lips.

She returned the smile. “Yes, well. I’m no doctor but I know a bit of first aid.”

“How’d you know I’d have a first aid kit in the kitchen?”

She shrugged. “You’re a doctor, I assumed you’d keep one in the place most household injuries occur. Of course, I suppose most households aren’t like the Sanctum. Around here, I imagine injuries happen just about anywhere.”

She didn’t realize till she looked away from his wound to the rest of his face that he’d closed his eyes again as he spoke. “Hmm, I suppose. Let’s see—no kitchen, bathroom…or bedroom injuries, that I can think of.” Her eyes went wide, he continued before she could react. “How’s it looking, Nurse Arianna?”

Something about the way he spoke her name almost made her want him to start calling her Ms. Miller again. It seemed to make her brain go fuzzy when he called her by her first name. “It, um, I think the bleeding has finally stopped. Do you want to let it heal naturally or shall we attempt to super glue it shut?”

“If you don’t mind, I’ll just go check in the mirror when I change into some clean clothes and decide.” He opened his eyes. “I’ll meet you back in the library?”

“Sure. Sounds good.” She didn’t move. His eyebrow raised and it wasn’t till then she realized her free hand was resting on his shoulder and she was in his personal space. “Oh, sorry.” She dropped the last piece of gauze into the pan and stepped away, turning away from him and shuffling things back into the kit, hoping to hide the blush in her cheeks from him.

“No need to apologize. I’m in debt to you twice now. For making you wait, and now for your first aid skills. Thank you.”

“You’re—you’re welcome. I’ll just…I’ll clean up here and meet you in the library.”

“It’ll just take a few. See you there.”

She swallowed and closed her eyes as she heard him leave the room. _Oy vey, that man made her blush a lot_.


	7. Chapter 7

Fifteen minutes later, Stephen entered the library to see Arianna standing at the table, looking down at her tablet, her back to the door. Briefly he considered the fact that in the several times he’d been in her presence her hair was always up in a rather long pony tail. He wondered what it would look like down. He shook himself of the thought and cleared his throat.

“Sorry, that took a bit longer than planned, but you really should have told me how badly I smelled. I took a shower so I wouldn’t be quite so offensive for our _actual_ meeting.”

He came around the opposite side of table to face her to find her smirking. “I didn’t want to burden you further after your rough diplomatic meeting by broaching the subject of your body odor. Besides, I grew up with a brother, I’m used to stink—yours wasn’t too bad.” It was only then she looked up, to find him in a t-shirt and jeans. Her smile dropped as she first she felt shock to see him out of his normal sorcerer garb, then she was struck by how equally handsome he was in street clothes…then how defined his arm muscles were.

He grinned as he saw her look him over. “Good to know. So, what do you have for me?

She closed her now hanging open mouth and smiled, her eyes lighting up. “Alright, here we go…”

She pushed a button and suddenly between them rose up a 3d image of Kamar-Taj. He gasped. “This is—amazing. You did this?”

“Well, technically the computer program did it, I just helped it along.”

He shook his head. “I’m fairly certain you did more than ‘help it along’. Arianna, really, this is remarkable.”

“This is just the map, let me show you the part I actually did.” She tapped a button on her tablet and several red dots appeared. “So this is the location of your current access points and router. This was perfectly adequate about…twenty years ago…but for modern day needs, including modern day technology such as your phone, computers, tablets, etc… you’re going to want a more up to date system. Not to mention the fact that your most recent outage was just a sign of things to come. It’s only going to get worse with that old system.”

“But you have a solution, don’t you?” he said with a smile. He loved watching her, she was in her element and seemed totally at ease and comfortable—confident in herself even.

“Oh, yes.” She tapped another button and the red dots dissolved, replaced by green dots. “I recommend moving your router to the library, much more convenient access than someone’s living quarters.” She said, pointing to a green star located in the corner of the library. “Then, replace the old access points with newer devices, in these locations.” She tapped another button and circles started radiating out from the dots. “These locations will provide maximum coverage to the compound and I can absolutely guarantee they’ll provide consistent service for years to come.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure if this is a satisfactory plan.”

Arianna frowned. “Why on earth not?”

He looked away from the diagram and to her, resting his weight on his hands that rested on the edge of the table. “It sounds a bit _too_ fail proof. How am I ever going to see Stark Industries best IT tech again if she installs a fail-proof system?” Arianna blushed and stared down at the tablet. She felt Stephen’s eyes on her from across the table, just above the 3d image. “Seriously though, this seems remarkable. But how much is it going to cost us?”

“The tech is a donation from Stark Industries. My time, I believe you had an arrangement with Mr. Stark regarding that.”

“Ah yes, that I did. I’m sure I’ll be paying on that for quite some time.”

“Oh, um, I’m sorry?” She wasn’t sure what exactly he meant, but there was no telling what Tony had put him up to.

“It’s nothing. Based on what I’ve seen so far, you’re worth it.”

Again, Arianna forced her gaze downward, away from the man who complimented her.

Stephen watched her a moment. He hadn’t intended to be so flirtatious with her, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. She was brilliant, but incredibly kind-hearted and…beautiful. “So, when can you start the work?”

“I’ll need to collect all the necessary supplies from the Stark Warehouse and have them brought over here. I assume you can just do your portal thingy to transport them over to Kamar-Taj?”

His eyebrow quirked upwards. “Portal thingy?”

She shrugged and smirked, then continued. “It shouldn’t take me more than a day to collect all the necessary supplies. The actual work will take about a week.”

He nodded. “Sounds acceptable. With the time difference being what it is, it doesn’t seem practical for you to be taking public transportation at all hours back and forth from the Sanctum to your house.”

“Portal thingy?” she said with a grin, now happy to know she could make a jab at him.

“I was actually thinking perhaps you could stay there—at Kamar Taj. That way you could work the hours most convenient to you without worrying about travel.”

“Will you—um, will you be around? When I’m there?”

“I had intended to spend my time at Kamar-Taj while you’re working, yes. Can’t have you falling off any ladders, now, can I?” She blushed again. He stepped around the table towards her and spoke quietly. “Do you normally blush this often?”

She quietly cleared her throat. “No, no I don’t. You seem to have that effect on me. I apologize.”

“You’re apologizing for blushing?”

“I suppose so, yes.”

“It should be me apologizing.”

“For?”

“For flirting so much.”

“Do you normally do that?”

“What?”

“Flirt.”

“No, no I don’t. You seem to have that effect on _me_. I apologize.” He repeated her words from moments before.

It wasn’t lost on her. She glanced up at him, then turned to look more clearly at him, growing a bit bolder. “How about…I won’t apologize for blushing, and you don’t apologize for flirting.”

“That sounds like a magnificent plan.”

“What sounds like a magnificent plan?” Wong said as he entered, interrupting their less-than-business-focused conversation.

“This,” Stephen said, quickly changing course and turning to wave towards the 3d image. “Our Arianna here has come up with a magnificent plan to upgrade the wi-fi at Kamar-Taj.”

Arianna smiled to herself at Stephen calling her ‘our Arianna’. It seemed the two had, in a manner of speaking, adopted her. Though, she considered, with the flirting going on between her and Stephen, it was anything other than a sibling adoption such as Tony had already done with her.

Wong approached, his eyes wide. “Wow. That is impressive. You did this?” He said, glancing at Arianna and back to the 3D image.

“The program did most of the work—”

“She keeps saying that. But I keep telling her that programs only do what they’re told. Unlike her boss, she’s a _humble_ genius.”

“Hmm,” Wong nodded. “That’s refreshing. I suffer the same fate as she,” he said, grinning over at her. “Pompous bosses and work partners. Perhaps we could come up with a support group.”

Arianna giggled, Stephen huffed and rolled his eyes.

Wong looked back to the image. “Can you do something like this for us? Here at the New York Sanctum?”

Arianna bit her lip. “Actually, I already started thinking through some ideas in my head. Without seeing the schematics and the tech, of course. I haven’t seen the whole building yet, nor have I gotten a good look at the devices, but based on the readings I got while we waited for the good Doctor to finish getting his beating at the Dimera 7 Summit, I’m guessing your equipment is just as old as that on Kamar-Taj—”

Stephen chose to skip over the wi-fi conversation and hone in on her jab. “I did _not_ get a beating on Dimera 7.”

“You _were_ wounded,” Wong countered.

“Wounded, not _beaten,”_ Stephen insisted.

“So, you think you can upgrade us, too?” Wong asked, redirecting the conversation.

“Anything is possible with the right equipment in the right hands,” Arianna stated as she looked again at the image in front of them.

Strange’s eyebrow quirked again as he looked at her, not the diagram. “I bet…”

Wong cleared his throat and glared at Stephen, who was still watching Arianna as her face turned several shades darker pink again. “Well, let’s see how things go at Kamar-Taj and perhaps Stephen can have a talk with Mr. Stark about extending your time with us for some improvements here at the Sanctum.”

Arianna smiled. Spending more time with Stephen—and Wong, too—sounded like a great idea. Before she could speak again, her stomach let out a loud growl. She blushed, again, this time of embarrassment at her own self, not anything spoken.

“Stephen, you didn’t feed her before you brought her in here? She’s been waiting for you for three hours and hasn’t had a bite to eat! What kind of host are you?”

“The kind of host that thought my assistant _might_ have taken care of such things while I was out—”

“Getting beaten on Dimera 7…” Arianna interrupted with a cheeky grin.

Stephen turned and gave her a playful glare. “I was _not_ getting beaten. And you, young lady, can go back to Hoboken if you’re going to be so sassy.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m thinking of having her move in. Her sass is exactly what we need around here. Balances out your pompous arrogance,” Wong said as he led the way towards the kitchen.

“Hey, my arrogance isn’t nearly as pompous as it was several months ago.”

“True, but you’ve still got a long way to go, my friend.”

“Well, you could be right about one thing,” he said, catching up to Arianna and glancing at her. “Perhaps the right company is what we need around here.”


	8. Chapter 8

Stephen, Wong, and Arianna sat around the kitchen table eating Chinese take-out. They were laughing at one another’s jokes and Arianna was considering pinching herself that she was even here. It had been hard enough to believe she’d gotten the job with Stark Industries but now to be working at the New York Sanctum and Kamar-Taj for a bunch of Sorcerers, this really took the cake.

Their laughing was silenced quickly by the sound of glass shattering in the other room. Wong and Strange looked at each other quickly and stood. Arianna’s eyes were wide with fear, and she was certain the Stephen had grown a foot before her eyes as he stood tall, straight, and shoulders broad without fear of what was in the other room. While she was in awe of his lack of fear, her own was certain. This was the part of her job she didn’t enjoy—the potential for death. Sure, she was trained in self-defense. But using it was another story.

Stephen glanced down at her, and for the briefest moment she swore she did see fear flash through his eyes. Another crash in the other room and he whispered to her. “Under the table, now.”

She nodded and slid out of her chair and under the table. Before she knew it, Stephen’s red cape had surrounded her, and orange swirls flashed and held around the table and she saw Stephen and Wong run out of the room. She guessed he had placed a protective spell around the table, but all she could think to do was curl up into a ball and squeeze her eyes shut, not even realizing she was rocking back and forth as she heard yelling and more crashes outside the kitchen. Her heart was racing, the faintest of whimpering forcing it’s way out without her permission. It momentarily grew quiet and then the door crashed open and a body flew through it, leading her whimpering to grow momentarily louder. She heard someone run in and felt wind whip past her. She kept her eyes sealed shut, fearful of whether or not the Protector of the Sanctum would indeed be able to keep her safe. As if it felt her thoughts, the cape held her tighter, as if to say: Yes, she was indeed protected.

She hadn’t realized how quiet it had grown till she heard footfalls coming quickly back into the room.

“Arianna!” it was Stephen. And without meaning to, she suddenly began weeping at the sound of his voice. “Arianna!” he called out again as he removed the spell around the table. “Cloak, release her, move…” he snipped and the fabric loosened it’s hold. She continued to weep as she felt his arms surround her and pull her out from under the table, picking her up. “It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m so sorry. But you’re safe.”

She curled into his chest as he held her, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Is she okay?” she heard Wong call out.

“She’s not injured. I placed a protective spell around the table. But she’s shaken up—badly.”

She felt herself being lowered onto a soft surface, the couch, she guessed. She gasped for air.

“Breathe deep, breathe slowly. You’re okay now. You’re safe. You were always safe. I wouldn’t have let them hurt you, Arianna. You’re safe.”

“I’m going to go fix her a cup of tea. Tea helps everything,” Wong said as he quickly retreated back to the kitchen.

She took in another deep breath and felt herself calming. “I—I’m sorry—I don’t know what got into me—I don’t know why it shook me up so badly. I’m trained for this. I’m trained for incidents. For incursions. For attacks—”

“Training and experiencing are two different things. You reacted as anyone would.”

“You didn’t.”

“My experiences are a bit different than yours. I’ve had a few more than you, real ones, not training exercises.”

“Still, I—”

“I’m not going to argue with you. What’s important is, you’re okay.”

She sat up, took another deep breath, and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tight. As she did, the Cloak came up and wrapped itself around her, much as it would have Stephen, except a bit snugger and more affectionately. She smiled and patted it, then took a deep breath. “What happened?”

Stephen couldn’t help but let a small smirk come through at the sight of his cape wrapped around Arianna. Then he addressed her question. “A few straggler defectors decided it would be fun to test us.”

“And?”

“We passed the test. Too bad for them.” He looked at her with sad eyes for a moment. “I’m so sorry you had to experience that, Arianna.” He then moved from where he was kneeling in front of her and sat down beside her, between her and the corner of the couch. He turned towards her, his shoulders sagging, but resolute in his forthcoming statement. “I’ll understand if you want to report back to Stark Industries tomorrow and not continue the project. I can’t expect you to—”

She frowned and turned towards him, her eyes red. “Excuse me?”

“I would understand if you don’t feel like you can—”

“I’m sorry, are you telling me it’s okay for me to tuck my tail and run?”

“It wouldn’t be like that—”

“That’s precisely how it would be.” She stood quickly, surprising even the cloak, who wasn’t expecting such sudden movement and was left on the couch, turning towards Stephen to see what he should do next. Arianna now paced in front of the cold fireplace. “I will not, under any circumstances, allow fear to make me run away, Stephen Strange. I may have gotten a little afraid back there, but my fear does not control me. I am more than it, I am stronger than it, and I can promise you, the next time, if and when there is a next time, that some nefarious evil doers come running into my space, be it New York City, Kathmandu, Sanctum or Stark Industries, I will not curl up in a ball in fear. No, not again. I will stand and fight.”

Stephen looked on at her in awe and surprise. She had done a complete 180 in a matter of minutes. “All I’m saying, Arianna--”

“No.”

“No?”

“I will _not_ walk away from this job.” She then looked at him a bit more softly and spoke quieter, “I will not walk away from you… simply because you fight bad guys.”

“It’s not quite so ‘simple’.”

“No, it never is. But that’s a part of the job. You think when I took the job at Stark Industries I didn’t know what I was getting into? Stark pretty much makes his employees sign agreements that they _do_ understand what they’re getting in to. Danger, evil…it’s a part of the job. And no matter what our job—Iron Man, Sorcerer, or IT tech—we’re all fighting the evil, and we all face danger. Head on.”

“You’re remarkable,” was all Stephen could muster as he looked up at the woman before him. He already felt it, now he was absolutely certain of it.

“I brought tea,” Wong said as he approached, then glanced to see Arianna standing and Stephen sitting. “What’s up?”

“I was just explaining to Stephen that I have no intention of running away.”

Wong smiled. “Good girl. Now—tea.”

Suddenly they all jumped as Stephen’s phone rang. He chuckled. “All a tad bit jumpy, aren’t we?” He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and groaned. “His intel is fast. It’s Tony Stark.”


	9. Chapter 9

“If you don’t answer, he’s liable to fly over here,” Wong said.

“I’m not that important—,” Arianna said, shaking her head.

“Don’t be silly, of course you are,” Stephen said before answering the call. “Hello, Tony…yes, she’s fine…yes we had a break-in. I don’t think I want to know how you figured that out seeing as they used inter-dimensional portals to get in. Yes, as I said, she’s fine, she’s safe, uninjured. I kept her safe. What, you don’t believe me? Fine—” He pushed a button on the phone and looked at Arianna expectantly.

“Hello, Mr. Stark.”

“Hey, kid. How you doing?”

“I’m fine now, sir.”

“This was your first incursion, Princess Plum, since the big one. You sure you’re alright?”

Arianna sighed. “I wasn’t alright, but I am now, sir. I’ll be ready to fight next time.”

“Listen, tech girl, I know you, and you know that I prepared you to fight, but how about you leave it to those of us with a little more experience—that is, until absolutely necessary?”

Stephen raised his hands up in the air as if to say _Hah! I was right! See!_

Arianna rolled her eyes, but relented. “Yes sir, not unless absolutely necessary.”

“You good to stay on the job with Mr. Wizard? I can have a ride there to pick you up in less that 15 seconds if you’ve changed your mind.”

“Yes sir, I’m good.. We’ve finalized plans for the upgrades at Kamar Taj. I estimate at least one week of work time, after I pick up the supplies from the warehouse.”

“Alright, I’ll let Barry know. Hey, have you told the good Doctor about the party?”

Arianna bit at her lip and glanced at Stephen, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“No, no sir I haven’t.”

“Well, give him the deets and be sure I see you there tomorrow night. Stay safe and stay smart, Princess Plum—Tony out.”

With that, there was a click. Arianna looked up to find both Stephen and Wong staring at her. “What?”

“First of all, ‘Princess Plum’?”

“It’s a long story.”

“We have plenty of time, nothing but time, in fact. If needed, I’ll go grab the Eye of Agamotto and we can pause time, reverse time, whatever is necessary,” Stephen said, crossing his arms.

“It’s not _that_ long a story.”

“Good, good,” Wong sat down next to Stephen on the couch. “Then you can go ahead and tell us.”

“Really?” Arianna said, looking at Wong. “You, too?”

“Yes, Princess Plum, me too.”

Arianna sighed. Then, she started pacing again. “Five years ago, I was living in a small apartment with my elderly grandparents. They had adopted me as their own when my parents died when I was young. My fiance, Lewis, he was a fellow IT geek. He worked for Stark Industries, at the Stark Tower. He was on his way to work when the Battle of New York began. He called me from where he was at and I left my grandparents at our apartment to go find him. I don’t know, I guess I thought I could help or something. I heard him die on the phone. By the time I made it back to my apartment, it was a heap of rubble. I lost everything I had that day, my family, my love, my home. Everything. And who happened upon me as I sat on top of a pile of rubble crying but Tony Stark. Well, he was in full Iron Man regalia at the time. Helping with the clean up after Loki’s attempt at destroying the City to get the Tesseract. He recognized me from a picture that Lewis kept on his desk. In a manner of speaking, he took me under his wing. He found out I was in IT like Lewis and offered me a job. He helped me find an apartment—though he wasn’t thrilled when I chose Hoboken. I couldn’t seem to bring myself to live in the City proper at the time. He kept checking in on me anytime he was in New York. He started treating me like a little sister, though I insist on still calling him Mr. Stark. I do love my purple, if you recall. The first year of my employment, on my birthday, he brought be a purple crown and dubbed me Princess Plum. Four years later, he hasn’t stopped calling me that.” She had rushed through the more emotional parts of the story, hoping to keep it light and from being too big a deal, but when she looked back to Wong and Stephen, they both sat there a bit shocked. She tried to lighten it up again. “And that’s why he calls me Princess Plum.”

Stephen finally spoke, but when he did it was quiet, almost a whisper as he leaned forward, elbows going to his knees as he steepled his fingers together. “You lost…everything…”

Cloak couldn’t handle it any longer, it flew to her and wrapped itself around her in a hug that almost toppled her over.

“Oh my goodness, Cloak—it’s fine, I’m fine now. I’m okay. It’s been five years. I’ve had a long time to grieve. I mean, not that I won’t always be grieving in some way, shape or form, but I’m good. I’m good.”

Cloak finally relented and released her, but then flew over to Stephen and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up and towards her. They both chuckled as it released him just in time for him to run right into her. “I believe Cloak is trying to tell me I should give you a hug.”

“I think if you tried to argue, he’d just trap us.”

“True.” Stephen took her arms and pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his own arms and holding her close. “I’m so, so sorry for the loss you’ve had to endure in your life. But I will _never_ refer to you as _Princess Plum_.” He said, his deep baritone voice ending in a chuckle that she echoed from within the comfort of his embrace.

“Good, that’s really good.”

“I don’t know, I think It could grow on me,” Wong said snarkily.

“Wong,” Stephen said sternly.

“Alright, alright. No Princess Plum for me either.”

“Alright, second thing,” Stephen said, pulling back to look down at her, but keeping her close. He could get used to this.

“What’s that?”

“Party?”

“Oh, that…” she sad,biting at her lip again. “It’s just—well, Mr. Stark is having a party tomorrow night at Stark Tower. He asked me to invite you. There’ll be other superheros there, and Stark Industries employees, mixing, mingling, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to go.”

“Are you going?” he asked.

“Yeah, Tony said I have to before he’ll release me to go work on the Kamar-Taj project.”

“Well, then maybe I’ll come.”

Both Arianna and Wong were surprised and simultaneously spoke, “Really?”

He shrugged and released her from his arms, “Maybe.”


	10. Chapter 10

“It’s late, you should stay here.” Stephen said from where they stood at the doorway.

“It’s not _that_ late. It’s only 10pm.”

“Still…”

“You’re determined to get me to sleep over here, aren’t you?” she asked with a smirk.

His eyebrow raised. She was engaging in her own round of flirtation. “In the guest bedroom, mind you.”

“Still, you’re up to something.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t need protecting and all that. You’re a completely capable and competent woman who can take care of herself. But I can’t seem to shake this desire to keep you close and keep you safe. Especially after earlier.”

She smiled. “Don’t apologize. It’s kind of nice to have someone worrying about me.”

“You mean other than Big Brother Tony?” he said with a smirk.

“Yeah, other than that.”

“It’s definitely not the same.”

“What isn’t the same?”

“My desire to keep you safe—I can assure you it doesn’t come from considering you in any way like a sister.”

She momentarily felt light-headed at his words. “G—good. That’s good.”

“Is it?” He said, continuing to hold her gaze. His eyes seemed to swirl with emotion.

“Yeah, I, um, I think so. But on that note, I really think I should be getting home. It might be a little too dangerous for me to stay here tonight.”

He frowned. “I thought you weren’t worried about nefarious evil men attacking?”

“It’s not attacks from nefarious evil men I’m worried about. It’s precisely the opposite.”

“I’d never—”

“I know. You’re too much a gentleman and for that I’m grateful. But we’ve known each other for a handful of days, Stephen. Slow and steady wins the race, and my heart isn’t feeling very slow and steady tonight. This is as much for my good as it is yours.”

“Okay. However—” he stopped and turned his head to face towards the stairs. “Wong! Come walk Arianna to the metro station, please!” he yelled out.

“On my way!” Wong yelled back.

“Stephen. That isn’t necessary.”

“Please. Just let me do this.”

She sighed. “Alright.”

“And text me when you make it home?”

She smiled and shook her head. “Okay, okay.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to worry about you. I care, and that means I’m going to worry.”

She looked at him with a bit of awe. “Okay. But if the tables are turned one day, no arguing.”

He smiled. “Deal.”

Wong arrived by their side at that moment. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” she smiled one last time at Stephen. “I’m ready.”

“Goodnight, Arianna.”

“Goodnight, Stephen.”

A few minutes later, Wong and Arianna were almost to the Metro station when Wong finally spoke up. “You know, he—”

“I’m not having this conversation with you, Wong.”

“Okay, alright.”


	11. Chapter 11

Arianna spent the next day at the Stark Warehouse collecting and packing up supplies for the Kamar-Taj project. Normally other employees would take care of this sort of thing, but Tony had assigned her to handle this project personally. He’d used those exact words, putting particular emphasis on the ‘ _personally’_ part and she wondered if he was really up to what she thought he was.

That led her to think about the party that evening. Would Stephen really show up?

**—**—**

That night Arianna stood in the midst of the crowd, at the moment talking with Bruce Banner about a new software program he was using to run some science experiments. She kept glancing around, hoping she might see the one person she least expected to actually show up. He’d said ‘maybe’ and she assumed that meant most likely not, even if he did act interested because she’d be there. More than likely there’s be some inter-dimensional crisis that he needed to handle, or maybe he was just sitting at home watching a movie. No matter what, she had just about convinced herself he wasn’t coming when she heard a voice behind her.

‘He’ll be here.”

She sighed. It was Tony Stark. “How do you know that?”

“I just know. How could anyone turn you down, Princess Plum?”

“I’m no one special.”

“Oh, I’m going to have to solidly disagree with you on that one, Princess. You’re incredibly special.”

“I’d have to say that Mr. Stark and I agree on that point,” the smooth baritone voice spoke from behind her. She whipped around to find him standing there, and was unable to resist looking him up and down. He was in a suit, and not just any suit, a well tailored one that probably cost a pretty penny.

“Stephen,” she said breathlessly, blush rising in her cheeks.

“Arianna,” he said, bowing his head slightly in greeting as he approached. He then turned to Tony and held out his hand. “Mr. Stark, thank you for the invitation.”

“Of course, any friend of Princess Plum’s is a friend of mine. Nice suit,” the other man said, giving Stephen a handshake that seemed particularly firm. He then turned to Arianna. “Hey, Princess, do you mind checking on Pepper? She was going to check in with the caterers and I’m worried she may have fired them all and be in there cooking herself if they weren’t up to par.”

“Yeah, no problem, Mr. Stark.”

“ _Please_ , Princess, will you just call me Tony for tonight?”

“Okay, okay—Tony.”

Arianna smiled again at Stephen and went off in search for Pepper, fairly certain that Tony had plans for conversing with the sorcerer while she was gone.

“A drink?” Tony said, motioning towards the bar.

“I could use one,” Stephen nodded and walked with Tony.

They both leaned against the bar and ordered their drinks. Only once the drinks were in their hands did Tony speak again. “So, _Stephen_ , do you know why I invited you hear tonight?”

It wasn’t lost on Stephen that Tony used his first name, or the tone in which he said it. “In the interest of superheroic diplomacy?”

“Well, there’s that too. But, a little less that, and a little more about—”

“Arianna.”

“Yes. Arianna. Listen, the Princess—she likes you. And I hate to sound like a big brother, but—”

“Why do I get the feeling you _don’t_ hate sounding like a big brother?”

“Yeah well, the point is—if you hurt her—I _will_ kill you.”

“You think you could do that?”

“Yeah, well. I’m not totally up to speed on how your wizardry works, but I’d give it a good shot. And I’d die trying, if necessary.”

“I appreciate your protectiveness of her, Tony. I’m not really sure what’s happening between Arianna and I, but I can promise you—the last thing I intend to do is hurt her. The exact opposite in fact. I want to keep her safe just as much as you do. She is, however, a rather independent woman.”

Tony smirked. “That she is. Did she tell you about when she and I first met?”

“Just last night after she got off the phone with you. Wong and I goaded her into telling us about your nickname for her.”

“Ah, Princess Plum—yes. She does love her purple, doesn’t she?” Tony said, nodding his head in the direction across the room where Arianna stood talking to Pepper. She was in a gorgeous full length dress gown that was deep purple. “She can’t stand dresses. The only way Pepper and I convinced her to wear one tonight was by finding it in the right color that she could wear sandals with.”

“She’s lucky to have friends like you and Mrs. Potts.”

“We’re lucky to have her. _You_ are even luckier.”

“Yes, I am,” Stephen said, watching the woman from across the room. She turned and caught him watching her and blushed through her smile.

“I was referring to her professional skills, but yes—that too.”

“Who said I wasn’t?” Stephen said, a slight smirk crossing his face.

Tony’s eyebrow went high. “Right. So, referring to her _professional_ capacity, you will keep an eye on her in Kathmandu? Keep her as safe as possible?”

“Of course. She’ll be under the protection of myself and the rest of the Masters of Mystic Arts. She won’t be messed with.”

At that moment, Pepper and Arianna approached.

“Doctor, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Pepper said as she extended her hand. “Arianna has told us what an amazing time she’s had learning more about your Order.”

“Yeah—his Order,” Tony chuckled till Pepper elbowed him and he coughed. “Yes, quite the educational experience our Princess is having.”

“Tony,” Arianna said sternly as she rolled her eyes.

“Well, if you’ll excuse us,” Pepper said, diffusing the situation, “Tony and I have some greeting to do.”

Soon Stephen and Arianna were watching them walk away. Finally, they turned towards each other, and Arianna smiled sweetly up at him. “Nice suit.”

“Amazing dress. You look incredible.”

“Don’t get used to it, Doc. Dresses aren’t my thing.”

“You look beautiful no matter what you’re in, but I really have to say you look stunning tonight.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Doctor.”

“Everywhere, Ms. Miller?”

“Stop flirting and dance with me.”

He glanced at the dance floor. “I don’t really dance—”

“Oh, okay,” she said quickly, and he couldn’t help but notice that her whole body seemed to deflate.

“Let me finish, Arianna. I don’t really dance to fast music. I’ve done my share of ballroom dancing, slow dancing, I can dance—just not to—this,” he said, waving his hand haphazardly towards the dance floor.

“Oh.” A small smile finally slipped back into place.

“I’d love to dance with you. Maybe things will slow down as the night goes on.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Pending any crisis, yes, it’s a promise.”

“Ah, so still on the clock.”

“Sadly, always.”

“No time just for you?”

“A very wise woman once told me, ‘It’s not about me.’”

“Ah, and ever since the world has been graced with the selfless, humble Stephen Strange?”

“Well, I do tend to lean towards selfish and arrogant, I won’t deny it. But, I’m working on it.”

“This woman, she does indeed sound wise. A former girlfriend?”

“No, my teacher in the Mystic Arts, the Ancient One. She was the Sorceress Supreme of Earth. She died shortly after telling me those wise words.”

Arianna noticed his change in demeanor. “I’m sorry. That must have been hard.”

“It wasn’t easy. Then, the only woman who’d ever been kind and caring to me, who might possibly have loved me, walked away because she couldn’t handle the danger involved in my new job.” Arianna frowned, but didn’t speak. Stephen examined every feature of her face for a sign of what she was thinking before he spoke again. “I only thought it fair after you shared about your fiance that I tell you about the one thing even close to a relationship I’ve had as of late.”

Arianna nodded. “I’m—I’m glad that you told me about her. What was her name?”

“Christine.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about Christine, knowing she walked away from you.”

“I put her through hell before we ever made it to the point where she walked away. I deserved it, and she deserved better.”

“I see.”

“Have you been in any relationships since your fiance?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“Because of him? Or some other reason?”

Arianna just watched him a moment. He could tell she was deciding on something. “I think I’m going to get some fresh air,” she said before quickly turning and walking away before he could question her.

He frowned and followed after her. He made it to the middle of a crowd and thought he might have lost her, till he finally spotted her standing on the balcony terrace. Quickly, but quietly, he joined her.

“Have I said or done something wrong, Arianna?” She shook her head. “Then why did you make such a quick escape?”

She took a deep breath and pulled her eyes away from the New York City skyline to look at him. “Stephen—I—I’m scared.”

He reached up and placed one of his scarred hands on her arm. “Why are you scared?”

“Because I think I’ve gone through the last five years of my life on autopilot. I mean, I love my job, my coworkers are the closest thing to family I have anymore. I love music, Chinese food, and I really really love purple. I thought I was perfectly content in my life.”

“But?”

“But then I walked up to 177A Bleeker Street two days ago, and you opened the door, and—and suddenly I feel as if I lived the last five years on autopilot. And now I’ve been flung back into the pilot’s seat and I’m feeling things I never thought I’d feel again. And it terrifies me. I’ve forgotten how it feels to fly.”

He thought for a moment about her words and decided she deserved his own honest admission. He held his hands out towards her. “Have you ever looked at my hands?”

“I’ve—I’ve glanced at them.”

“Look, I mean really look at them. I was convinced only 6 months ago that these hands were going to be what changed the world. Or at least made me rich and famous. I was a really really good neurosurgeon. I would have said the best. And then I was in a car accident I should never have survived. And this, this is what happened,” he said, holding his hands out. He sucked in a breath when she took them gently in her own and traced her fingers over the scars as he spoke. “My life was ruined. I was ready to die. I was hours away from giving up on any chance on life. And then I found Kamar-Taj.”

“A second chance?”

“A new life. A new mission. One that didn’t involve me having to be the best, the richest. One that involved me giving up what I thought was the end-goal of my life and realizing—”

“It’s not about you,” she whispered, echoing the voice of the Ancient One in his head.

He nodded. “It’s not about me. I’m still discovering what that means. I know it means using the skills, the talents I have. I’ve been told I’m pretty good at this magic thing. I’ve quite literally stared in the face of evil and I have to fight it with every ounce of energy I have.” He paused a moment, then lifted his right hand away from her hands and placed it gently on her cheek, stroking the shaky hand along her cheek bone. “And maybe, just maybe, when she said ‘It’s not about me’ she meant more than just my sacrifice of my dreams of being the best neurosurgeon. Maybe she meant that someone else was going to come along that I was meant to make a part of my life.”

Arianna closed her eyes and allowed herself to lean into his touch for a moment. “I’ve known you three days, Stephen. This is—this is crazy.”

“So? Maybe it is crazy. Maybe we both deserve a little crazy in our lives.”

“So, what are you proposing?”

He gave a small smile at her choice of words, and she blushed. “Only that I wish to continue to enjoy your company for the forseeable future. Let’s not put undue pressure on each other by having to name it anything. I enjoy your company. I certainly do enjoy flirting with you.” Ah, there was her blush again. “And I am guilty of enjoying making you do that,” he said, stroking her cheek again. “How does that sound?”

She nodded and gave him a relieved smile. “Not too scary…pretty good actually.”

“Ah, good,” he said, then perked up at the music coming from inside. “Because this is our song.”

She turned her ear to hear the tune of “Unforgettable” playing. “Our song?”

He pulled her hips closer to his and took one of her hands, guiding the other to his shoulder, then resting his other hand on her hip. “Well, it’s certainly one I can dance to.”

She smiled. “We’re going to dance out here.”

“It’s nice out here. Beautiful New York weather, a beautiful view, a beautiful woman, and beautiful music.”

“You seem happy,” she said, grinning as he moved them around the balcony like a pro.

“I am happy, Arianna. Wong was right, having you around, it does me good. Are you happy?”

“I think I am, yes.”

“Good.”

**—**—**

They’d finished their first dance and were just starting into the second when Arianna noticed a beeping in his pocket.

“What’s that?”

“My phone.”

“Shouldn’t you check it.”

“I’d hoped to act like I hadn’t heard it.”

“But you did.”

He sighed and pulled it out. “It’s Wong. I told him not to disturb me unless it was urgent.”

“Then it’s urgent. Answer,” Arianna said sternly.

Another sigh and he tapped the button on the phone. “Hello. Yeah. Yeah, okay, on my way.” He hung up the phone with another deep sigh. “I—have to go. It really is urgent. I wouldn’t leave if it wasn’t. I promise.” He turned his hands a specific way and his suit dissolved away revealing his normal Sorcerer tunic.

“That’s a nice trick.”

“I had hoped I wouldn’t have to use it.”

“Be careful. Let me know you’re okay?”

He nodded, unable to contain the smile at the idea that she was so concerned for him. “I will. I’m glad I came. I’m glad we danced.”

She smiled. “Me too.” He pulled out his sling ring and created a portal. On the other side, they saw Wong and the Cloak waiting. “Be safe.”

After Stephen stepped through and the portal closed, Wong looked at Stephen. “That dress…”

“I know. This better really have needed my attention, you pulled me away from a dance with the woman in that dress.”

“I told you I wouldn’t have called you if it wasn’t necessary.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

**—**—**

Arianna sat in her apartment, curled up on the couch, happily lounging in the leggings and a oversized purple t-shirt she’d changed into after the party. Her laptop sat in her lap as she worked on some of her ideas for plans for the New York Sanctum. If she couldn’t be spending time with Stephen Strange, spending time working on work projects that involved him seemed to make her happy enough.

She frowned when there was a knock at her door. She looked at her phone and saw the time and scrunched up her face. It was almost midnight.

She got up and approached the door, peeking through the peephole. She broke out in a wide smile when she saw who was on the other side. She unlocked the deadbolt and chain lock and opened the door.

“Stephen!”

He was in his typical sorcerer garb, blue tunic and pants, and the Cloak was comfortably around his shoulders. He smiled when he saw her. “Arianna.”

“What are you doing here?”

“You asked me to let you know I was okay…”

“You could have called. Or texted.”

He glanced around the hallway, then back to her. “Can I come in?”

“Oh, of course! Sorry,” she said as she stepped back allowing him entrance into her apartment.

“I just thought that since our time together was interrupted at the party, we could pick up where we left off,” he said as he stepped in, quickly glancing around then turning back to her as she closed and locked the door back.

She turned back to face him and smiled. “We left off at the beginning of our second dance.”

“Precisely,” he said before pulling his phone out of his pocket, tapping a button that caused music to start playing, then tossed the phone onto her couch and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Seconds later they were posed to slow dance.

She blushed. “Stephen, I’m not exactly dressed for the occasion.”

“There’s no dress code for dancing with the one you care about. Besides, I’m not exactly in my suit and tie either. And you look just as beautiful now as you did at the party.”

“I’m already in your arms, Doctor, no need to flatter me.”

“It’s not flattery if it’s the truth, is it?”

It wasn’t till then that she paid attention to the song. “Jack Johnson. My favorite.”

“I know.”

“You do?” she asked with a confused frown.

“Yes. You listened to it the whole time you worked at Kamar-Taj. When I came to your rescue on the ladder, you were swaying away to one of his tunes.”

She blushed. “Yes, I was.”

“Mmm hmm.”

They grew quiet, staring into each others eyes as the song played and they swayed and spun to the music.

_It feels good to be the one, that you want_

_When all I want is you_

_When I first saw you come across the room_

_And then you saw me, then I knew what to do_

_I tried to play it cool and attached no strings_

_But by the end of the day, I needed the whole thing_

After about half the song had finished, Ariana decided to bring up some work discussion. “So, tomorrow night we head to Kamar-Taj.”

“Mm hmm.”

“I can’t wait to get started on this project.”

“Mm hmm,” he responded again, this time shorter, as if his inflection was enough a response.

“You don’t want to talk about work.”

“Nope.”

“Sorry,” she said, blushing again.

“Don’t be. Your work is what brought you to me. I can’t argue with that.”

“You know, for a formerly pompous, arrogant neurosurgeon turned Master of Mystic Arts, you sure are a big romantic.”

“Hmm, I suppose the opportunity hasn’t arisen very often in the past. I couldn’t see past my own success to think about romance.”

“Now?”

“Now—I can’t imagine having not met you three days ago, Arianna Miller.”

She smiled. “Ditto, Stephen Strange.” He managed to spin her out and back in, both of them chuckling till she was back in his arms when she inhaled a deep breath. “How did you get here?”

“Portal. Down the street in an alley. Didn’t want to make anyone die of shock in your apartment building. I have an idea for something like a knocking system for a portal, if you’d be interested in testing it with me sometime.”

“How’s that work?”

“Well, I could portal straight to your apartment, but there’d be no warning and that wouldn’t be very gentlemenly of me,” he said with a small grin.

“No, it wouldn’t be. I could be just getting out of the shower.”

“Precisely. But perhaps I could create some sort of spell that creates a symbol in the place of the portal before hand, and only if the appropriate person touches it, will it allow the portal to activate.”

“Could you do that?”

“Can a billionaire playboy create a flying suit and become a superhero?”

She nodded and grinned. “Good point. Sure, we can test that sometime.” She then chewed at her bottom lip. “You planning on coming to visit more often?”

“If you find that acceptable, I had considered it.” He said softly, his gaze questioning.

“I believe I do find that acceptable, yes,” she smiled, her hands still resting on his biceps, despite their movement having slowed to a stop.

“Good. However, I would still like to suggest that you stay at Kamar Taj during the upgrade project. That is, if the accomodations aren’t too sparse.”

“I’m not a diva, Stephen, I can handle, and respect, the sparse accommodations of Kamar-Taj. It would make it easier if we were there, wouldn’t it? Especially with the odd work hours. It might take me a day or so to adjust to the time difference.”

“You’d do that?”

She smiled. “Well, this business trip happens to also be of some personal interest to me, so yes, I believe I could make the sacrifice of staying at Kamar-Taj for the week,” she said with a grin and a twinkle in her eye.

“Personal interest?” he asked, an equal smirk and raised eyebrow.

“I’ve got my eye on a particular Master of Mystic Arts, you see. I feel it’s only appropriate that I get to know more about his work.”

“Ah, I see. Wong will be flattered.”

She gave him a playful glare, trying to keep the frown on her face, but instead breaking into a yawn. “Speaking of adjusting to time difference, I should probably get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

“Thank you for seeing me tonight.”

“Thank you for coming. It was a pleasant surprise. I was so shocked I forgot to ask—everything okay with the urgent matter you were called away on?”

He sighed. “Yes, another diplomatic issue that they were insistent I be present for. Thankfully this one didn’t end up with—”

“A beating on Dimera 7?” An evil grin was spread on her face.

He shook his head and smiled. “It was _not_ a beating.”

She chuckled and leaned into him, up onto her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. “Good night, Stephen.”

He held her close there by his side a moment, taking in a deep breath, then whispering. “Good night, Arianna.” He then whipped around, the Cloak billowing out behind him as he called up a portal. He quickly moved through into what appeared to be the Sanctum foyer from the glance she got before the portal closed.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the last fizzles of the portal evaporate into the air and considered the man who’d just disappeared out of her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Stephen walked into the foyer of the Sanctum to find a pallet full of cardboard boxes of varying sizes sitting in the middle of the walkway.

“Wong!” he shouted.

Wong came running out. “What? What is it?”

“What is all this?”

“It’s the stuff Arianna had sent over for the upgrades at Kamar-Taj! What do you think it is?”

“How much ‘stuff’ does it take to upgrade at ancient magical compound to current day wifi?”

Wong rolled his eyes. “Well obviously _this_ much.”

“Obviously,” Stephen said dryly as he looked skeptically over the pallet again.

Suddenly there was a banging at the door.

“More _stuff?_ ” Stephen said in an exasperated tone.

Wong shrugged and they both stepped towards the door, Wong opening it. Standing there on the other side was Arianna, hands full with two duffle bags, her backpack on her back, and somehow also managing to balance a large purple tumbler in one hand. “Sorry! My hands were full, had to use my foot to knock!” She said with a grin as she entered. Both men looked at her a bit strangely and she looked back at them. “What?”

“First all this _stuff_ for the upgrade, and now all this? What is all this?” Stephen snapped.

Her shoulders slumped. “ _All this_ is my things for the week at Kamar-Taj. You said I should stay there—did you change your mind? I’m sorry, I’ll see if I can catch the taxi before it leaves—”

“No, no!” Stephen should have realized—the duffel bags were purple. Of course they’d be her personal things. He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, just a bit—tired. Of course you’re staying there.”

“Are you sure? I could—”

“Of course he’s sure,” Wong piped up.

Stephen sighed. “Can I take those for you?”

“It’s okay, I’ve got it. Just show me where to put my things till we’re ready to go.” Arianna followed him closely as they entered the library. “Are you really sure you’re okay with this?”

“I’m positive. Really. I’m sorry. I didn’t sleep well last night and it seems to be affecting my mood today.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I didn’t sleep well either. It’s why I’m already half way through my second 30 ounces of strong, hot, black tea today.”

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” he asked, curious.

“Why couldn’t you?”

“I asked first.”

“I was…thinking.”

“About?”

“A lot of things.”

“Like?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes as they slowed their approach to a closed doorway. “Like a certain Master of the Mystic Arts who resides at 177A Bleeker Street.”

“Ah, Wong really will be so touched.”

She scoffed and smacked him playfully on the shoulder, then smiled. “What about you?”

“I had an IT girl from Hoboken on my mind.”

“Funny that, I’ve never met another IT girl from Hoboken.”

“Yeah, funny… You can leave your bags here. We have a few hours before we head to Kamar-Taj.”

“So, what’s the plan till then?”

“A full tour of the New York Sanctum. Wong is insistent that we have you draw up plans for upgrading our own network.”

She grinned. “I think he just likes my company.”

“Yes well, I can’t understand why,” he said dryly, glancing down at her, trying his best not to let his lip twitch.

She scoffed and smacked him on the arm. “Says the man who came to visit at midnight last night?”

“Says the woman who let me in the door,” he shot back, now smirking.

“I never could resist a man in a cloak.”

“Wong doesn’t have a cloak.”

“No,” she said, smirking and shaking her head. “No, he does not. Nor does he have an attractive streak of gray running through his hair,” she said, reaching up and running a hand along the gray above his ear.

He inhaled a quick breath and his eyes grew stormy. Her eyebrow perked up at the reaction and she left her hand in his hair a moment longer before slowly withdrawing it.

“Come on,” he said, his deep baritone voice a bit hoarse. “I owe you a full tour.”

She nodded and stepped back, allowing him to lead her back out of the library.

**—**—**

“No. Way,” Arianna gasped as they stood in the middle of the Rotunda of Gateways.

Strange turned the dial slowly, showing different locations.

“That is so cool.”

“Yes, ‘so cool’ is exactly the words I’d use to describe it,” Stephen said with a smirk.

“Hey, some of us are still relatively new to this magical mystical stuff.”

“You promised no ‘fangirling’ or ‘freaking out’ in your interview, Mrs. Miller.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be…impressed,” she said, marveling at the doors before them.

“Very true. Come, time to see the living quarters.”

As they walked, she paid close attention to the details, knowing they’d become important later when it was time to work on the tech upgrade. “Do you have a diagram of the Sanctum?”

“I do. Once again, not any technical drawings, but a bit more detailed than what you worked with for Kamar-Taj, so I’m sure it won’t be too difficult for you to work your magic.”

She giggled. “My magic.”

“My dear, it may be a different set of skills, but what you do is surely magic.”

“Coming from a Master of Mystic Arts, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Rightfully so. Here are the guest quarters.”

He turned the knob and pushed the door open, allowing her to walk through first. As they entered, she let out a low whistle. “Wow, this is nice. Do the Masters at Kamar-Taj know you live in this sort of luxury? Because I’m pretty sure they’re getting the short end of the stick.”

Stephen chuckled. “Hold on, I can do one even better. He clapped and rubbed his hands together, then waved them about, orange circles forming and fizzling out, the curtains and bedding suddenly turning various dark shades of purple.

She gasped. “ _That_ was amazing!”

“More amazing than the portal thingy?”

“So much more amazing than the portal thingy. You made things purple!”

He grinned. Making her happy seemed to send a spike of the same feeling through him. “I did. What’s the fun in having the powers of the mystical arts if one can’t impress one’s girl every once in a while?”

She slowly turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide. “Your girl.”

He swallowed hard. “I—I just—I—” He was interrupted by her finger over his lips.

“Sshh, stop. Don’t. Don’t apologize. Don’t explain. I’m not offended. Just—surprised. In a…a good way.”

She slowly removed her finger and he took in a deep breath, still not quite sure he could look at her. Stephen couldn’t begin to explain how this woman turned him from the confident former neurosurgeon into a bumbling idiot. “Yeah? A good way?”

“Yeah.” She turned back to examine the room again, allowing herself to move forward and wander around, touching the ornately carved wood along the walls and the tall bedposts of the canopy bed. “It’s gorgeous.”

“I’ll keep it this way…in case you ever come to visit…or stay.”

“You mean when I come to work on the Sanctum upgrades? For as long as I need to stay for the job?” She said, turning back towards him.

He stared back at her. Why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut? “No, no I mean precisely what I said.”

“Stephen, I—”

“You are at least staying for as long as needed for the job,” he said, more as a hopeful question than a statement of fact.

She nodded. “I would. I’m staying at Kamar-Taj till the project is complete, correct?

“Correct.”

“Alright then.”

“We’ll start there.”

“So, speaking of starting, when can we get the boxes over to Kamar-Taj?”

“We can carry them over tonight—tonight here, morning for them. I’ve arranged for you to meet with the Masters first thing in the morning—tonight here—to go over the project so they’ll know what to expect and where and when to expect to find you tinkering. I plan on announcing the closure of the library for browsing and studying. They can still check books out, but no hanging about. That way you can use the tables to layout your equipment and do any sit down work you might need to do.”

“I—I’m going to meet with the Masters?”

“Yes, there’s no way I can possibly explain this as well as you can.”

“Um, okay…”

“Are _you_ nervous? Why are you nervous? You are _amazing_ at this. You’re going to go in there and dazzle them with that 3D image you showed me and the rest will come naturally. You _are_ a natural at this.”


	13. Chapter 13

That evening (New York time) they crossed the portal threshold into Kamar-Taj. Arianna was beyond excited and was secretly hoping a certain sorcerer would show her around Kathmandu while they were here.

“I’ll take you to your quarters to get settled in. Wong is going to see to the transport of your supplies to the library.” He was determined to help her with her luggage and held as tight as his grip would allow to the two duffel bags on either side of him. They approached a door, right next to the one they had entered to discover the router. “Here we are.”

She grinned. “Right next to yours? You are staying on site, right?”

“I told you I would.”

“I just wasn’t sure if you’d sneak back to the Sanctum, to your plush accommodations there.”

“I would _not ‘sneak off’_ and leave you here, Arianna. Hence why your quarters are right next to mine. You are under my protection while here. I promised Stark—not that it would take a promise to him to make me want to protect you. Do you mind getting the door?”

“Of course not,” she said, feeling a faint blush. She opened the door and gasped. The accommodations were still simple, but it was obvious some modifications had been done. “You—you did this?”

“Just a few things to help you feel at home here.”

“You made the bedding purple?”

“Purple makes you happy. I want you to be happy while you’re here.”

“I’m fairly certain the company will take care of that, but, the color does help. Thank you, this was very thoughtful of you.”

“It’s my pleasure. I really am grateful for your agreement to help with this project.”

“Thank Mr. Stark, he’s the one who’s paying me.”

“Mr. Stark knows he’ll eventually get repayment for services rendered. You, however, could have turned down the job. Could have done the initial repairs and walked away. Personal feelings aside, Arianna, your skill and work ethic _are_ impressive.”

She outright blushed now. “Thanks.”

“Can I leave you to get settled in? I’m going to go see that Wong has done his job and be sure the Masters are prepared to meet. Can you find your way to the library in a half hour?”

She swallowed hard and nodded.

“Don’t be nervous. You’re going to be amazing.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Then it will be phenomenal,” he said, allowing himself to momentarily raise his hand to brush her cheek. “See you there.”

She smiled and nodded. “See you there.”

**—**—**

Twenty-eight minutes later, Stephen did his best to hold back the smile that wanted to come forth at the sight of Arianna entering the library. She wore her black combat style boots with purple socks peeking up above them, black leggings, and a purple wrap-tunic that reminded him of the common style of tunic worn by himself and many of the residents of Kamar-Taj. Had she gotten that especially for this project, he wondered?

She stepped in and glanced around, taking a deep breath when she saw him standing to the side. One by one several of the Masters noticed her and then all turned to face her. She glanced again at Stephen who nodded for her to begin.

She cleared her throat and stepped forward, bowing slightly. “Masters, thank you for allowing me to be here today, and thank you to Doctor Strange for bringing me in for this project. I appreciate the value of your time and will attempt to keep this as short as possible.” She stepped forward, placing her tablet and a small device down on the table in the middle of the crowd. “Today the Doctor has asked me to present to you all the plan for the equipment upgrades I’ll be making this week here at Kamar-Taj.” She tapped her tablet and the 3D image of Kamar-Taj materialized above the table.

As much as they tried to hide it, Stephen was sure he heard a few gasps and could see that many of the Masters were impressed. He let one small smile of pride creep across his face. As soon as the image was up, Arianna seemed to relax and grow more confident in herself.

As she explained an overview of the mechanics of what she’d be doing that week, one of the Masters frowned and spoke up. “Excuse me, Ms. Miller, I apologize for interrupting, but I can’t help but notice that there’s a lot of manual labor involved in what you’ll be doing, pulling that cable through the ceilings, installing the devices. Wouldn’t it be useful for one of us to assist and use some more basic spells to ease the burden of some of the tasks?”

Arianna momentarily looked befuddled. She wouldn’t admit it, but she’d wondered about that. But she wasn’t taking her job lightly and wasn’t about to ask a Master of Mystic Arts, even the one she found herself growing incredibly close to, to use his powers to help run cable. “Master—”

“Simon—Master Simon.”

“Master Simon, sir, I wouldn’t presume to ask a Master of Mystic Arts to use his powers to help with such a menial task, but if the help was offered, I’d hardly turn it down.”

“I agree with Master Simon, with her guidance, surely one of us can offer the assistance she needs and make the task much less burdensome,” Wong spoke up, and if he could have, he would have elbowed Strange right then and there.

He didn’t have to. Stephen caught the hint. It was quiet only a moment before Stephen spoke, “I will assist Ms. Miller. I _was_ the one who recommended this project, and I am the one who most uses the wi-fi, it only makes sense for me to be the one to assist her.”

Several Masters nodded in agreement, some because they were pleased not to have to help, some because they were in firm agreement that Strange was the one who most used technology at all within Kamar-Taj.

Arianna tried to hide the excitement she felt at knowing Stephen would be more than just wandering around doing whatever it is he did normally when at Kamar-Taj, but that he’d be actively spending time with her working on the upgrades. She finished up her overview of the work that would be completed and the areas she’d be working in.

**—**—**

She left the Masters to finish their discussion as Stephen wanted to review a few things with them regarding the rules they’d set in place for the library use during the work. Arianna went back to her room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. She’d done it, she’d just spoken to a room full of Masters of Mystic Arts and managed _not_ to look like an idiot. After a few more moments, she decided to try out this supposedly deceptively comfortable bed and laid down.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed, but she suddenly felt herself being jostled awake. “Arianna?” came the hushed sound of a familiar voice.

She sucked in a breath and slowly opened her eyes to find Stephen sitting on the edge of her bed, hand resting on her shoulder. She stretched and let out a yawn. “Hey, sorry, I must have fallen asleep.”

“Yes, you did. I came to check on you after the meeting and you were out like a light, so I left you be. But now it’s lunch time here and I thought it might be best to get you up to eat something and try to start getting yourself on the right time zone.”

She frowned. “Lunch time? I slept that long?”

“Almost four hours, yes.”

“Wow. I must have really been tired.”

“Well, you have had a quite busy past few days.”

She smiled. “That I have. What did you think of my presentation to the Masters?”

“What did I think? Arianna, you were just as remarkable as I knew you would be. You did great.”

“You really think so?” she said, still looking up at him from where she lay.

“I know so. They were all quite impressed by your presentation. Now, tell me,” he continued as he moved his hand to trace the neckline of her tunic. “Was this a special purchase for the occasion, or did you actually own a purple tunic before you ever saw Kamar-Taj and became familiar with our typical clothing choices?”

She blushed, both because of his touch, and because of his notice of her outfit of choice. “Believe it or not, I actually already owned it. I thought it would be appropriate.”

“It was a nice touch. And you showed admirable respect to the Masters for someone unfamiliar with our customs. Stark should put you on diplomatic duty. That is if I don’t steal you.”

“Steal me?”

“Hmm, yes.”

“I should probably get up.”

He quickly stood and stepped back. “Yes. Lunch. We should go have lunch.”

“How do the Masters of Kamar-Taj take their lunch?”

“A communal meal, seated together around a large table. How do you feel about trying some traditional Nepalese dishes?”

“Sounds wonderful!” She said as she stood and stretched, then straightened out her tunic. “Lead the way, Doctor.”

“Getting formal again?”

“You said it yourself, we should stick to formal names around your fellow Masters. I should stay in practice by sticking with it behind closed doors. I don’t want to embarrass you by accidentally calling you Stephen in front of the others.”

“It’s not that it would be an embarrassment, Arianna—”

“Ms. Miller,” she corrected him.

He shook his head. “I’d never be embarrassed by you, _Arianna_. But till we figure out what this is,” he said, motioning between the two of them. “It might be best not to have questions arise that we aren’t prepared to answer.”


	14. Chapter 14

For the next several days, Stephen worked along side Arianna to perform the upgrades. He used several spells to assist in the process. They’d found it easy to work together, having already formed a comfortable connection before hand.

One evening, once the upgrades were almost complete, Stephen found that Arianna seemed to be missing from all her normal spots. She wasn’t in the library, nor her room. He wandered around a bit, checking all the locations of the new access points to see if she might be tinkering around with one. No luck. He was standing in the middle of one of the communal training rooms when a voice behind him called out.

“Doctor Strange, if you’re in search of Mrs. Miller, I believe you’ll find her in the bell tower.”

Stephen’s frown grew even deeper. “The bell tower? I’d forgotten this place even had a bell tower.”

“Yes well, she was inquiring as to the best viewpoint of the city from the compound.”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever visited the bell tower, myself.”

“You’ll find the entry to the stairwell out in the courtyard, South East corner.”

Stephen bowed in thanks to the Master and found his way out to the courtyard. He glanced upwards and thought he saw a figure at one of the open windows of the tower. He entered and made his way up the stairs quickly. For some reason he felt a sense of dread about him as he approached the entry to the upper bell tower.

Arianna sat perched on the bottom sill of one of the large stone openings, looking out over the city of Kathmandu. Even from where he stood across the tower, he could see tears on her cheeks.

“Arianna, what’s wrong?” he said as quietly and gently as he could. She didn’t say anything, didn’t even turn to acknowledge him. So he continued. “Did someone say something to you, Arianna? Did someone upset you?”

She shook her head. “No, it’s nothing like that,” she said quietly.

He approached slowly, finally making it to her side. The bottom ledge of the window that she sat on was high enough that from her sideways seated position, she was just at eye level with him. “Then, please, tell me what’s upset you, Arianna. I can’t bear to see you like this.”

The smallest of smiles seemed to quirk at the edge of her mouth and she leaned her head back against the stone wall behind her and rolled her head towards him. She remained quiet several long moments, just looking him in the eye. He tried to communicate so much to her in that moment about how he felt, about his concern, his care, his feelings. “You remember what I talked to you about at Tony’s party last week?”

“You said several things. Which?”

“About…about feeling like I’d suddenly been taken off autopilot.” He nodded but waited for her to continue. “I—I’ve got that feeling again. I’m scared, Stephen.”

“Of what?”

“Of how I feel. That I’m steering myself into another heartbreak.”

He rested his hand atop the one closest to him that rested against the stone beneath her. “I’d never purposefully break your heart, Arianna.”

“I should have just kept it professional with you, you know? But you opened up the door to the Sanctum and there was just something about you…”

“Something that made you pause. Something that made you want to know what made me tick. You wanted to know everything there was to know about me…”

She blinked slowly as she stared at him. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you’ve captured me, Arianna. My attention, my thoughts, my…heart.”

“This is crazy.”

“I think I already told you. Maybe we both deserve a little crazy.”

“Yeah, but this is a _lot_ crazy.”

“Then maybe we deserve a lot.” He stepped closer, right up beside her, and slowly moved a hand to run his finger along her jawbone. She closed her eyes at his touch until he surprised her with the feel of his lips suddenly on hers. It was a quick kiss, but it was a kiss. He pulled back away quickly and her eyes flew open.

“What was that?”

“A promise.”

“Promise—promise of what?” she gasped out.

“I know you’re scared, Arianna. You’re terrified to admit what you’re feeling. So I’m just going to go ahead and dive in heard first. Something I never thought I’d do—putting myself out there like this. But you’re worth it. I’ll speak for myself and if that seems like something you’re interested in, you can let me know.” He paused and took a deep breath, as she continued to watch him in anticipation. “I do believe I’ve fallen for you, Arianna. No matter how crazy it is, no matter how short a time it’s been, I can’t imagine not getting to see you or at least talk to you every day for…for the rest of my life. I want to know how and why you tick. I want to know everything there is to know about you. That’s my promise—that I’m going to stick around to find out all that. You’re stuck with me Arianna Miller, until you tell me otherwise.”

“That’s a pretty big promise,” she whispered out, quite in awe of his words. “To someone you’ve known for 7 days.”

“I’m pretty confident in this feeling.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely.”


	15. Chapter 15

Arianna had remained a bit pensive, but more hopeful and cheerful over the next day and a half. But as the work winded down and they began packing and cleaning up, she grew distant again.

Her time at Kamar-Taj was coming to an end. She’d be going back to New York, and eventually back to her corner office at Stark Industries. Inevitably, she feared, no matter what he’d promised her, the word would be done and she would become a distant memory in Stephen Strange’s mind.

That afternoon, she found herself stepping through a portal back to the New York Sanctum. A portal that Wong had created. Apparently Stephen had to stay back for a meeting with some of the other Masters and Wong was to see to both her return, and the return of any remaining supplies, back to the Sanctum.

Arianna feared he was already distancing himself. She was quiet as she helped Wong guide the pile of remaining items back through the portal, him using a magical spell to levitate and move them easily.

Once through the portal himself, Wong gave Arianna a concerned look. “You should try to get some rest. Stephen will be back within the hour and we could have take-out delivered.”

Tears stung at the edge of Arianna’s eyes. “I should—I should get back to my apartment, do laundry, that sort of thing. I’ll put in an order to have the supplies picked up by a Stark Industries employee tomorrow.”

Wong frowned. “Won’t you be able to use some of these supplies for the upgrades here at the New York Sanctum?”

“Oh—um—yeah, I guess—that hasn’t really been made official yet, though. Stephen—I mean, the Doctor—he hasn’t really confirmed if he wants to move forward with that.” Wong silently observed her a moment, till she grew nervous under his gaze and turned, picking up her bags. “I’ll—I’ll, um—I’ll see you later, Wong.”

She was out the door before the man could figure out how to respond to the woman who seemed to have had such a mood shift in the past forty-eight hours. Now, he had to figure out how he was going to break it to Stephen that she’d left.

**—**—**

Two hours later, Arianna’s phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and hesitated. She didn’t answer. Eventually it stopped ringing and she buried her head in her hands. Why was she being like this? He was reaching out to her. He’d done nothing wrong. He’d continued to be as attentive and sweet to her as he could be in public, after their conversation in the bell tower.

The phone rang through one more time, and once more she ignored it. The third time it began ringing, she just about threw the phone across the room, but instead of Stephen—it was Tony.

“He-hello? Tony?”

“IT minion, why are you ignoring the phone calls of your current contracted employer?”

“I’m—I’m sorry? Excuse me?”

“Mr. Wizard says you’re ignoring his phone calls.”

“Stephen—I mean, Doctor Strange—He called you?”

“We were on the phone earlier this afternoon. This, however, was a text that just came through.” Tony sighed. “Princess—you can’t ignore him.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll call him back.”

“No, no—this isn’t a ‘sir’ situation. This isn’t Tony Stark the boss—this is Tony Stark the brother. Princess Plum, you can’t ignore him. I’d take you off this job in a heartbeat if you asked me to. But I really don’t think you want that.”

“I’m done with the job, Tony.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m not?”

“No. You need to call him.”

“Tony—”

“I know you’re scared, Princess.” Tony paused a moment. “Do you know what courage is, Arianna?”

She gulped. Tony rarely ever used her real name anymore. Her voice came out a whisper. “What?”

“It means being scared, but doing it anyway. You’re the most courageous person I know, because with everything that’s happened to you, you have every reason to be scared. But you go out and you live every day to it’s fullest. Don’t stop being courageous now, sweetie. You can be scared. But do it anyway. You’ll never forgive yourself if you walk away now.”

**—**—**

“Arianna?” Stephen answered the phone without a hello.

He heard her clear her throat on the other end of the line. “Doctor. I understand you needed to speak with me?”

“Arianna, are you okay?”

She swallowed slowly and took a deep breath. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“I just—what did you need to talk to me about, Stephen?”

There was a long pause as he considered how to proceed. “I need to speak to you about your work for the Masters of Mystic Arts. I’ve already spoken to Mr. Stark and I have a proposal for you—a business proposal. Could you come by the Sanctum?”

“Now?”

“As soon as possible is preferred.”

She could tell he was trying to make this about business. And perhaps it was about business—but she could hear his underlying concern. “I’m—I’m exhausted. Could I come by in the morning?”

Another long pause. “Yes—yes, that’s fine. 10am?”

“10am.”

“Arianna, I—”

“Good night, Stephen.”

She heard his sigh through the phone. “Good night, Arianna.”

**—**—**

“Good morning, Arianna,” Wong said as he opened the door for her to enter the Sanctum.

“Good morning, Wong.” Rest had helped Arianna feel a little less weary, but she was still nervous.

“You can head on into the library. Stephen’s waiting there, and there’s a pot of freshly brewed tea waiting.

“Thanks, Wong. You’re a life saver,” she said, leaning in and giving him a quick hug. No matter what, she’d gained friends in this endeavor.

She swallowed nervously as she stood at the door to the library, then knocked gently and opened the door.

Stephen had been staring down at a stack of papers on his desk and looked up upon her entry, smiling at her sweetly. “Good morning, Arianna. Did you get some rest?”

“I did, thank you.”

He stood and motioned towards the chair opposite him at the desk. “Please, have a seat. I’ll pour you some tea.” He then made himself busy with pouring a cup of black tea and setting it in front of her. She took a sip and he noted that she always closed her eyes when she sipped her tea, especially the first sip, which she seemed to relish. When she looked back to him, he was waiting patiently. She remained quiet, so he decided to proceed.

“Arianna, I believe I know why you’re so…concerned. But I made a promise to you, and I don’t take my promises lightly, and I still mean every word I spoke to you.”

Her eyes pleaded with him, though her face remained stoic. “And why…why do you think I’m so concerned?”

He ran his hands along the stack of papers he’d been reviewing moments before. “Arianna, I believe it’s time we move on…”

Her eyes grew wide, darting back and forth, unsure what to make of this.

“Arianna,” he called out softly, interrupting the panic that was settling into her chest. “Arianna—let me finish. I think it’s time we move on—to your next project.”

She took a breath and he could see her relax slightly, though still nervous. “I’m listening…”

Stephen smiled and picked up the stack of papers. “The Masters at Kamar Taj were very impressed by your work, Arianna. So much so, in fact, that they asked me to speak with your employer about a more extensive plan of work. I spoke with Mr. Stark last night and we came to an agreement.” He looked at her hopefully. “The Masters were _very_ specific that this partnership would only be valid if it was _you_ doing the work. Therefore, it is based on _your_ acceptance of the following proposal.”

“And that is?”

Stephan laid the papers down in front of her. “We’d like you to perform a similar task for the New York Sanctum.” He glanced from the paper to her before sliding the top paper over revealing the next. “And the London Sanctum.” Then again, revealing the next page. “And the Hong Kong Sanctum.”

Her eyes grew wide as she stared down at the papers, then back up to him. He hoped what he saw there was a spark of hope. “You want me to upgrade the wi-fi in all _three_ Sanctums?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He flipped to the next page. “At which point, we’d like to discuss also adding and upgrading the technology available to the Masters at each location, including Kamar Taj. Computers, tablets, whatever you feel would be valuable for our research purposes.”

“Computers…tablets…” She whispered as she looked at the papers. She looked back up at him. “That’s a lot of tech for a group of people that’ve tried their hardest to stick to ancient books and scrolls.”

A smirk played at the corner of Stephen’s mouth as he rested his fingertips on the desk and leaned forward a bit. “Which is precisely why we’ll need ongoing technical support for the foreseeable future.”

“What are you saying, Stephen?”

He moved one more page, revealing a final page with two signature lines. “I’m saying that, if you accept this proposal, you’ll be working on projects with the Masters of Mystic Arts…with me…for quite some time.”

“Tony—Mr. Stark—he approved this?”

“As I said—it’s a partnership of sorts between the Masters of Mystics Arts and Stark Industries. I made it worth his while.”

“You keep saying that. What kind of agreement did you two come to? Why do I feel like I’m being bargained for?”

“It’s nothing like that, Arianna. I simply agreed to provide assistance to the Avengers if the need arose.” He stepped around to her side and leaned against the desk in front of her. “What’s important is—you are good at what you do, and you are highly qualified to do this work. We are desperately in need of this work. It’s good for your career. It’s good for the Masters. And on a very personal level—” He reached down and took her hand, pulling her up to stand in front of him and looking her in the eye. “It’s good for us. This is our chance to spend more time together. Please—Arianna—I just—”

She stopped him, in a way that he wasn’t at all expecting. She was up on her tip toes and kissing him before he could say another word. When she finally pulled back, she started to step away, but he kept her close, his hands gently holding onto her forearms.

“Does this mean you’ll sign the papers?”

“You sure you want to be stuck with me for as long as it takes to complete these projects?”

“Don’t forget—tech support.”

She smirked. “And tech support.”

“Oh yes, I’m absolutely certain. More certain than I’ve been of anything in my life—and that’s saying something, Arianna. I spent my former career only doing things I was _very_ certain of.”

Her eyebrow raised. “So, what you’re saying is—you’re not used to losing, not getting your way—not getting what you want.”

She started to pull away, and Stephen held her in place. Not tight enough to hurt, not so tight that she couldn’t have gotten out of his grasp if she had _really_ wanted to. But tight enough to let her know he wasn’t giving up that easily. For several moments, he said nothing—only trying to convey his message with his eyes as he searched hers. “You know that’s not what this is about—right?”

She took a deep breath and finally gave him a small smile. “Yeah, yeah I do. I’m sorry, Stephen. Everything’s just gotten all mixed up—in my head, in my heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Stephen had just gotten back from a minor altercation that required his assistance. He’d actually gotten the call from Tony. It was his first opportunity to ‘pay’ part of his debt. It really was no payment at all. It was already part of his job as a Master of Mystic Arts to help protect Earth from dark powers, and while his primary responsibility was to New York and the Sanctum, he saw no reason why it couldn’t branch out when needed. He’d set some ground rules, Tony had agreed, and here he was, returning from a portal jump to Chicago.

“Is Arianna still here?” Stephen asked, after summarizing his trip to Wong in the foyer.

“Yes, she’s upstairs installing the new access points,” he said with a nod in the direction of the Sanctum archives.

Stephen was half way up the stairs before he called out. “Thank you, Wong.”

After a few moments of walking, Stephen quickly realized he need only follow the sound of music to find Arianna’s location within the Sanctum.

After a few more turns he came around a corner and immediately grinned as he saw her—once again, high up on a ladder swaying back and forth as she worked. At least time she was right under the equipment in question and not leaning precariously.

“You were supposed to wait for my assistance with that,” he called out loud enough for her to hear over the music.

To her credit, she didn’t seem in the least bit shocked by his sudden vocalization—though he was fairly certain she hadn’t been alerted to his presence in the room. Instead, she reached down to the small bluetooth speaker attached to her belt loop and pushed a button to lower the volume of the music before speaking. “You’re apparently a very busy wizard today. I wanted to get started on the work.”

“I’m not a wizard.”

“Do you have magical powers?”

“Well—that’s a bit of a weak definition of what I do, but—”

“Yes. You do. So the answer is—yes, you are a wizard.”

“You’ve spent too much time with Tony Stark.”

A smirk played at the corner of her lips. “You know, Tony respects you. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have let me do this work.”

Stephen chose not to respond to that bit of information for now—though he had already considered it. He had another goal for this conversation. “So, since you’ve gotten started with this part so late in the afternoon, are you planning on working into the evening?”

“I’d thought about making it a late night. Figured since you and Wong can put up sound barriers or whatever in your room I could work as late as needed without disturbing you, then crash in the guest room once I’m done for the night.”

It had been a prearranged agreement that the guest room would be available to her throughout the duration of her contract with the Masters of Mystic Arts, with access through to the other Sanctums when needed. And he knew she was eager to try out the ‘purple room’ as it had become especially for her.

“So, no dinner break?”

She shrugged. “I figured I’d order some take out.”

“Ah, ok then. Well, I know I wasn’t here when you started, but can I jump in and help now?”

She stopped what she was doing, realizing that Stephen Strange rarely asked questions that didn’t have a specific purpose. She looked down at him. “Why were you asking?”

“Just making sure you were taking care of yourself and eating.”

She glared at him. “That was not why you asked.”

He swallowed. “Okay, so I did have another thought.”

“Yes?”

“I thought…I thought we could go out. To dinner. On a—on a date.”

“Oh.”

“We’ve not gone on a real date.“

“No—no, we haven’t.”

Stephen sighed. He was growing weary of this conversation occurring with her several feet higher in the air.“Could you come down from there?”

She smirked and leaned over, crossing her arms casually across the top of the ladder. “What’s wrong, Stephen—is it a bit unnerving not being the tallest one in the room?”

He pursed his lips and shook his head. “Nevermind.” Then he turned and started to walk away.

“Stephen, wait!”

“Forget it! Another time, maybe.”

She slid down the ladder quickly, Navy-style. “Stephen!”

He kept walking.

“Stephen!” She caught up with him and grabbed hold of his arm. “What’s gotten into you? You’re not normally this sensitive. I mean, I know I’ve only known you a few weeks now, but still…”

He sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit. “Arianna, I—I just want to do this right. Our…relationship…has been so different than anything I think either of us is accustom to—”

“Crazy,” she added, the word they’d repeatedly used for how quickly they’d fallen for one another.

He gave a small smile. “Yeah—I just wanted to give you some normalcy…”

“Like a date.”

“Well—this date, and hopefully lots more.”

Her hand slid down from his bicep to his hand, fingers threading between his own. “Thank you. That’s very sweet of you.”

He looked at her with admiration. “You’re right, you know. I’m not used to feeling this awkward _or_ sensitive about anything or anyone. I’ve always been so cocky and sure of myself. You make me feel… everything…so much…so differently.”

She reached up and ran a hand through the grey hair at his temple. The seriousness and depth of his admission was not lost on her. She and Stephen were both used to keeping people at arm’s length. Though she was still friendly whereas Stephen had grown pompous as a way of protecting himself. But she understood. “I already told you how much you’re changing me. Making me feel again.”

He nodded. “Going off autopilot,” he recounted from her previous explanation of how she felt.

She returned his nod then squeezed his hand gently. “So, where are we going?”

“Something fun that doesn’t require the use of magic or too much brain power. A break, for both of us, a time to just enjoy each others company.”

She smiled. “That sounds absolutely delightful. You’ve thought this through, eh?”

“I tried.”

“So, are you going to be more specific or is it a surprise.”

He hesitated. For some people, it wouldn’t be noticeable—but Stephen Strange hesitant about his decisions was obvious.

“Don’t be nervous, Stephen—just tell me. I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“I thought we could play tourists and go to the Empire State Building. Then, maybe a walk through Central Park and find dinner at a food truck.” He held his breath while he waited for some sort of reaction from her. When she smiled wide, he finally let out the breath he’d been holding.

“That sounds amazing.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really!”

He grinned now, the relief washing over him. “Then go get ready. If we hurry, we can watch the sunset from the top.”

**—**—**

Later they were walking hand in hand through Central Park by lamplight when a voice called out.

“Stephen?”

As soon as Arianna saw her, she knew who the other woman was. Her heart dropped and she immediately doubted her self. Surely when faced with his former girlfriend, he’d see what a poor choice he’d made in her.

“Christine,” he answered as the woman approached. It was only then, as Stephen spoke to the woman, that Arianna realized he still held tight to her hand. In fact, he held it a bit tighter than he had before.

“Stephen, hi—how are you?” The woman glanced over at Arianna awkwardly, then back to Stephen. “It’s been ages since we last talked.”

“Yes, it has.”

“You still in that magic cult thing?”

Arianna felt herself tensing, but calmed at the slight squeeze of her hand from Stephen. “Not a cult. But yes. Christine,” he said as he released Arianna’s hand and moved his own to the small of her back, resting it there, “this is Arianna Miller, my—” There was a slight moment of hesitation, Arianna knew Stephen was searching for the right words.

Suddenly Arianna felt her confidence build at the feeling of Stephen’s hand at her back. He was owning up to his relationship with her. His words to her on the bell tower resonated in her mind. “Girlfriend—I’m his girlfriend.” Arianna held her hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Christine. I’ve heard a lot about you. Stephen has told me about how supportive you were of him after his accident—despite his manic behavior.” There, she’d laid it out there. Who she was, who she knew Christine had been. She left out the part where she wanted to call the woman out for walking away just because of Stephen’s decision to become a Master of the Mystic Arts. But, that would do no good, and had she not, it wouldn’t be Arianna by his side today.

“Oh, um—well, thank you. It’s nice to meet you, too.” Christine looked back to Stephen again. “It looks like you’re doing really well, Stephen. I’m happy for you.”

Stephen smiled and looked at Arianna a moment before turning his gaze back to Christine. “I _am_ doing well, thank you. It was good to see you Christine.”

“Good to see you, too.”

With that Stephen nodded a farewell and guided Arianna on down the walkway. After a few feet, his hand slipped back down to hers. They walked silently for a few moments before he guided them to the edge of the walkway, out of the way of others, and slowed to a stop. He turned his body fully towards her and took her other hand in his. “It wasn’t because I questioned what you are to me—”

“What?”

“The reason I was struggling to know what to call you. It wasn’t because I questioned our relationship because she was there. It was because I wasn’t sure what you’d want to be called. What you’d be comfortable with. I don’t want you to think I doubted for a moment how I feel about you just because she walked by.”

Arianna smiled sweetly at him. “I know. Honestly there was a split second of fear and dread when I saw her. I recognized her from the hospital website.”

“You looked her up?” Stephen said with a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

She shrugged. “I was curious about the competition.”

Stephen frowned. “There is _no_ competition.”

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel better. She seems like a very nice woman, obviously she was loyal to you as she stood by you despite your temporary insanity post-injury. She’s a doctor, so obviously very educated. I’m sure she’s probably well traveled, too—isn’t she?”

“Arianna—”

“I mean, if you were still pre-injury, pre-accident world-renowned neuro-surgeon Doctor Stephen Strange, you wouldn’t have given me a second glance. I’m still not quite sure why you did anyway. I mean—she’s smart, she’s beautiful, she’s—thin. She’s—”

“She’s not you.” He interrupted her. Stephen couldn’t handle where this conversation had gone for another minute. He stopped their forward motion again and pulled her towards him.

“Exactly. Definitely not me. I’m—”

“Highly intelligent. Incredibly kind. Insanely funny. Mind-blowingly gorgeous. Do I need to keep going?”

“Stop, Stephen. I’m just—”

“You aren’t ‘just’ anything, Arianna Miller. You are everything. To me, you are everything. And I don’t want to ever hear you using someone else’s positive traits to tear yourself down. Never again. You are magnificent, Arianna. Period. End of story.” She started to open her mouth and he placed his hand gently over her mouth. “No. No arguing. You won’t convince me that you are anything less that remarkable. I choose you, no one else. Do you understand? I. Choose. You.”

She nodded, then reached up and pulled his hand away from her mouth. “Stephen.” It was all she could manage to breath out at that moment after his passionate declaration.

He stepped closer, close enough she could feel his breath. “Arianna. I never want you to doubt yourself. I never want you to doubt how much I care about you.”

She swallowed and kept her eyes on him. “Okay. I’ll—I’ll try. I’m just—”

He stopped her, this time with a kiss. The time for words was over. This time, he intended to show her. When he finally stepped away, they were both breathless. “I told you—you aren’t ‘just’ anything”

She was still a bit drunk off the kiss, but managed to roll her eyes and shake her head. “I was only going to say—I’m just not used to being so loved—or, I mean—cared for.”

“It’s okay—you can use that word.”

She smiled and looped her arm around his and they began walking again, towards a line of food trucks. “So, what are you in the mood for?”

“Your choice tonight.”

“Well, I know exactly what I’m in the mood for. But you may disapprove.”

“Try me, Beyonce,” he shot back. Arianna giggled and he beamed with pride. “Good, at least someone still thinks my jokes are funny.”

“What?”

“Oh, just a thing with Wong. Getting that man to laugh is a mission of mine. It’s worked _once_ , and I wasn’t even trying, then. Anyway—what’s your choice?”

“I could go for a really good hot dog.”

“A hot dog?”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I told you that you’d disapprove. We can do something else—”

“No, no—you misunderstood. My question wasn’t disapproval. It was disbelief that I could ever possibly have found someone as amazing as you.”

“Because of a hot dog?”

“Yes. Because of a hot dog. Come on, I know exactly the right place for the best hot dog in town,” he said with a grin as he pulled her along towards the line of food trucks.

A few minutes later they were sitting on a bench, each holding a hotdog in one hand and soda in a a sytrofoam cup with a straw sticking out by their sides.

“You’re right,” Arianna said between bites. “This is _the_ best hot dog I think I’ve ever had.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes after that, before Stephen made his next observation. “This is the best first date I’ve ever had.”

“That’s preposterous. Surely with your prior career and financial status you had much nicer, flashier, fancier dates than this.”

“I didn’t say this was the flashiest or fanciest first date I’ve had. I said it was the best. Once again, Arianna—you forget, my perspective has changed a great deal in the past year. I’m a new man, and I’m rather excited to see what the future holds for this new man now that I’ve found someone to share it with.”


	17. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude: An Intervening Period of Time

About two years passed between the day Ariana had first stepped foot in the New York Sanctum and the day that Stephen Strange ran out the doors with Wong, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner.

A lot had happened in those two years. She completed the contracted work for the Masters of Mystic Arts within several months, and continued to provide technical support with weekly visits to each of the Sanctum’s and Kamar Taj, thanks to portals provided personally by Stephen. Usually on the days she did that work, she’d spend the afternoon and evening at the New York Sanctum with Stephen and Wong—sometimes just with Stephen—watching movies, playing board games, reading. Most of the time they’d finish up so late that she’d sleep over in the guest room. She’d relented and left clothes there early on.

The other days of the week, when she wasn’t doing work for the Masters of Mystic Arts, she still did some work at Stark Industries offices. She and Stephen would go out somewhere on a date at least one night a week. They’d started with locations in the city, but at some point he’d started using his sling ring to get them to further locations, visiting places all over the world.

They had professed their love to each other early on, and continued to do so, but after having so quickly fallen for each other, seemed to have fallen into a happy rhythm of “slow and steady” which neither seemed to mind. They were happy.

That is, until the day Thanos sent his minions to Earth in search of the Time stone and the man who protected it.


	18. Chapter 18

Stephen stood back from the group saying goodbye to Tony. He’d seen a million other ways this ended, in everyone one of them they _all_ died. In this one, sadly, it was Tony who had to sacrifice himself above all others. His mind was somewhere else, on someone else who should be here at this moment. Where was she? He pulled Wong away from the group and turned to him.

“Where is she? Where is Ariana?”

“What, sorcerer, didn’t your 14 million six-hundred and five views into the future tell you what happened to _me_?” Her slightly cynical voice behind him lead him to gasp as he turned around. The precision with which she knew exactly how many versions of the future he’d seen meant she’d heard in detail, from Tony, about the battle on Titan.

Wong turned too, and saw the woman with a few stray tears streaking down her face. Her hair no longer fell over her shoulders, instead it was cut short, sticking up at various angles, buzzed short around her ears and the nape of her neck, and it was now dyed a deep shade of purple permanently. He whispered to Stephen, who stood there staring. “She’s…been a bit busy the past five years…”

“Ariana?” Stephen called out quietly as he watched her.

She slowly and carefully descended upon the levitating shield she had created. She was still ten yard away when she touched the ground and quietly answered with a nod. “Stephen.”

She approached, and he started to reach out, but instead of coming to him, she walked right past and knelt by Pepper, who still held Tony’s hand. She reached up and in a moment had Tony in her arms, hugging him tight. “I’ll miss you brother,” she whispered as tears flowed down her face.

She released him, resting him back against the rubble, then turned and gave Pepper a firm hug. They held each other tight for a few moments before Pepper pulled back. “Go, Ari. Go to him.”

Ariana glanced up at Stephen, who stood several yards away, watching them with wide eyes. He was obviously still in shock at the changes she’d undergone in the five years he was gone. She looked back to Pepper. “I don’t know if I can, Pepp. I’ve changed a lot in these five years.”

Pepper held her hand out and gently touched Ariana’s chest, right over her heart. “Some things—some things haven’t changed—you and I both know that.”

Ariana sighed and gave Pepper another quick hug, then stood, straightening her tunic. She approached Stephen slowly, all those who had congregated seemed to be captivated by what was happening. Most of them had been in some way present during Ariana’s transformation from IT support and grieving girlfriend to Doctor Strange to the warrior and Master of Mystic Arts that stood before them. She sighed and glanced around—these people were her family, but this was a conversation that needed privacy. She finally came to stand in front of him. “Come with me,” she said as she pulled her sling ring out, creating a portal that led them a short distance away, up on a precipice, providing them more privacy.

Stephen glanced back at Wong, who only raised an eyebrow and said two words. “Good luck.”

He then stepped through before the portal closed. Upon stepping through, Ariana had turned her back to him and was looking out over the water, now held back by walls of rubble that had eventually been put in place by several other Masters, allowing Stephen to stop holding the water back himself. She’d seen it all happen, but had kept her distance during the battle, knowing he’d be distracted if he saw her.

“Ariana,” he said again, quietly.

“You knew he was going to die.”

“If things went the way they needed to for everyone else to come back, to survive. To defeat Thanos—yes—it’s what had to happen.”

“You knew _you_ were going to die.”

“I—I did, yes. Once I saw all the possibilities and knew what had to happen. Yes, I knew I would be gone.”

“But you didn’t see what…happened…to me? What I’ve become?”

“I…I tried not to look.”

“Why not?” she asked, unable to hide the bitterness seeping through.

“Because if I wasn’t there, I couldn’t bear to see how you moved on.”

“Exactly how did you think I was going to move on, Doctor? Did you think I’d go bar hopping and find a boyfriend? Get married? Have kids? Walk away from everything I’d seen, everything you showed me—everything…everything we had?”

“I just—”

“You were a coward. You didn’t want to see what happened to me because you knew it was going to tear me apart.”

“Ariana, I—”

“Twice. Twice in my life I’ve lost everything I held dear. Had it ripped away from me.”

He looked down. She saw right into his soul. “You’re right.”

“Of course I’m right. I’ve always seen through you, Stephen.”

“It’s one of the reasons I love you.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Why not? It’s true. Ariana, I know—” He took a chance and stepped closer to her. “I know it’s been five years for you, but—nothing has changed for me. I love you.”

“ _Stop_ saying that!” she shouted, it echoing into the valley.

He watched her closely, he saw her hands shaking, her lips trembling. Here eyes were filled with tears. “Okay—okay. I’ll stop…for now. So, how about I stop being a coward. Tell me. Tell me what it was like. Tell me how you…how you became…this—” he said, motioning to her.

“I spent almost a month mourning with Pepper before Tony made it home. Then it was me left to mourn while she helped him recover. You were gone and I was stuck trying to decide where home was anymore. I stayed close to her for a while, till Tony was out of the woods. Then, Wong let me stay at the Sanctum for a while. I cried _a lot_. It was so empty without you there. When I couldn’t bear it anymore, I went to Tony and Pepper’s cabin and stayed there a while.”

“When did you start training?”

“One day I grew tired of crying. I grew tired of being sad. Then I grew angry. Angry that I wasn’t there to save you. That I wasn’t able to help.”

“You wouldn’t have—”

“I see five years dead didn’t improve your ability to keep your mouth shut. Shut up, Doctor. This is my story to tell.”

He bowed his head reverently, sufficiently scolded and now incredibly worried that he might have lost the heart of the woman he’d come to love. She’d suffered through the past five years in what was practically a blink of an eye for him.

“At first, Tony was still bitter and wouldn’t have anything to do with what was left of the Avengers, but I knew they’d welcome me in. The perks of being his pseudo-little sister all those years. I came here, to the compound. Natasha, she—” She squeezed her eyes shut a moment, another pain of loss clenching her heart momentarily before she continued. “She began training me in fighting. Then I traveled to Wakanda and trained under the Dora Milaje. That was a year and a half. I’d become proficient in hand-to-hand fighting, but it wasn’t enough. I needed to be stronger. Not in body, but in mind. If there’s one thing I learned from my time with you at Kamar-Taj and the Sanctum it was that not all battles can be fought with fists. So I ended up back on the doorstep of the Sanctum. This time, not to mourn, this time it was to train. I didn’t give Wong much of a choice. He started my training. I read. A lot. Then he took me to Kamar-Taj. I lived there for three years while I trained. About six months ago I moved permanently into the New York Sanctum as Wong’s second in command, in your…absence.”

“I’m…sorry.”

She let out a bitter chuckle. “For what, exactly?”

“For not being here for those years. That you lost Natasha. And Vision. That you had to go through that. That I wasn’t here to be by your side as you dealt with that loss. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to see you train. I bet you were remarkable. But mostly—I’m sorry that it had to be Tony.”

She gave a short nod and turned to look back down in the valley where the rest of the group were, some now working on the very beginnings of clean-up, others still in a daze over the loss of their close friend. She turned back and looked at his chest a moment, empty of the once often-present Eye of Agamotto. She wondered how things would be different now, with no Infinity Stones.

“You were certain.”

“What?”

“You were certain, there was only one way. This was it.”

He sighed, taking another step forward slowly and moving his hands to rest on her now-toned biceps and whispered. “It was the only way.”

He saw that his touch started to cause her to waver in the wall of bitterness she had up around her heart. Just when he thought she might give in and let him through, he picked up the sound of static in her earpiece that took her attention.

A voice came through over the earpiece. “Sorry to interrupt, Ariana, but Pepper needs to get back to Morgan and we need to get Tony’s body to safety before we begin clean-up. Would you mind assisting with the transport?” Rhodes said.

Ariana stepped back away from Stephen and touched the earpiece. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.” She turned back to him. “I’ve got to go help move Tony. We can talk more later.”

“I’m coming with you. I’ll help.”

“It’s not necessary.”

“Of course it is. Don’t shut me out, Ariana.”


	19. Chapter 19

It was the middle of the night when Stephen was stirred awake by the Cloak.

“What in God’s name are you waking me up for?”

The Cloak continued to pull at him and finally he got up out of bed with a sigh. It wasn’t till he got to the doorway that he heard noise on the other side and frowned. He slowly opened the door, maintaining as much quiet as possible as he crept down the hall towards what he now realized was familiar music.

When he finally arrived at the source of the music, he stood with mouth agape.

A laptop sat open at the table in the sitting room, and though at the moment he saw no one sitting at the table, it was clear it was being controlled by someone. He frowned, pretty certain of what was going on. Though he couldn’t see her because it required intentionality for ones astral form to be seen by those in their physical form. He found a chair close to the doorway to sit down in before separating his astral form from his physical. As soon as he did, he saw her sitting there at the table. Ariana, in astral form, was working at her computer.

“What are you doing?” he projected mentally, loud enough for her to hear over the music. She jumped in shock and turned towards him.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m getting some work done.”

“Why are you out of your body?”

“Because my body needs sleep. My mind doesn’t.”

His eyebrow raised. “Your mind needs rest just as much as your body does.”

“But not as much. I can go to bed, separate from my body, get two more hours of work done, then join back and let my mind rest too. It’s just a couple extra hours.”

“What kind of work are you needing to get done that requires you to go through such great lengths?”

“Nothing really. Just tinkering, researching, learning.”

“All those things can be done during the day. You should go to bed.”

“Look, I’m sorry the music woke you. Wong is a heavy sleeper so it’s never bothered him. But you aren’t my father, you aren’t my teacher, you’re not going to give me a curfew or a bedtime, Doctor.”

He stared at her a moment. What had happened to his Ariana? “It’s Stephen.”

“Excuse me?”

“My name is _Stephen_ , Ariana—it seems you’ve forgotten.”

She stared at him hard. “I haven’t forgotten.”

“Then why won’t you call me by my first name?”

“Why won’t you just let it go?” she said louder this time.

“You know what— _Fine_! Stay up all night tinkering on your computer. I’m sorry I came to check on you.” He whipped himself around and rejoined his body, immediately standing and marching out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been three weeks since the final battle with Thanos at the Avengers Compound. Ariana had made it clear she wanted her space and had practically refused to speak to Stephen unless it was on matters regarding the protection of the Sanctum or other Mystical matters specifically related to their duties as they caught him up on all that had happened in the five year he’d been gone.

The previous night they’d argued over his concern for her practices of using her astral form to stay up late. He’d done the same thing when he was just beginning his training. But he also knew that if done too much, it could start to have negative effects on the mind and the body. The next morning he arose early to find her missing from the Sanctum and went to question Wong. “Where is Ariana?”

Wong sighed. “How long is this _thing_ going to last between you two?”

“I wish I knew, however the answer lies in her hands, not mine.”

“Stephen, when you were gone, she grew hard—she’s not the same Ariana she was when you left.”

“Somewhere buried inside is my Ariana, I just haven’t figured out how to break through that wall she’s built up.”

“Perhaps today is the day, then.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ariana has gone to Kamar Taj to fight in the last round of a sparring tournament.”

“Oh?”

“You think you can break down the wall, maybe you need to meet her on her terms.”

“You mean fight her? Beat her at a sparring tournament?”

Wong laughed heartily. “Sure, if that’s what you think is going to happen.”

Stephen’s eyebrow raised. “You think it might go differently?”

“I think you haven’t seen her fight.”

“Then care to come and bear witness to the outcome?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Wong said, standing from his desk and joining Stephen as he created a portal and stepped through.

**—**—**

Stephen stood in the shadows and watched the match. The sun had set in Kathmandu and torches lit the training grounds that lay in the middle of the Kamar Taj Temple of the Mystical Arts. He couldn’t believe the woman who stood in the middle of the grounds was his Ariana. The woman whom he’d brought here years before to fix the wi-fi was now giving a proper beating to one of her fellow Masters.

Wong was right. She was good.

After a final tap out, she was left alone in the center of a ring of observers. “Who’s next? Or shall we finally call an end to the tournament.”

“One last challenger!” he called out. Everyone, including Ariana, looked around to see where the voice had come from. Finally, he stepped out of the shadows.

“Who would challenge me?” Ariana called out, though she was almost certain whose voice it was.

Stephen stepped through the crowd and into the middle of the ring. Cloak had stayed far behind, not wanting to watch his two favorite people fight. He’d seen enough of their drama the past few weeks. “What are the stakes of this tournament?” Stephen asked, glancing around at several Masters and trainees whom Ariana had already defeated that day. Surely she would be getting tired by now.

“No stakes, no trophies, no prizes, other than the knowledge of the win.”

“Then I would propose higher stakes for this particular fight.”

Ariana’s eyebrow raised, her hands resting on her hips. “Oh? And that would be?”

He approached and felt her tense as he did so. When he finally stopped he was so close he could smell her sweaty body. Somehow it still didn’t detract him. He spoke quietly, but didn’t care if anyone else heard. Before the snap, all the occupants of Kamar Taj had come to know of his and Ariana’s relationship. Surely they were aware of the tension between them since he had returned because of the blip. It would have been hard to miss it. “The stakes are, if I win, you have to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night. And at that dinner we will speak about things other than matters related to the Sanctum, the Temple, we will talk about anything other than matters related to the Mystical Arts. We _will_ discuss _us_.”

She stared him in the eye a moment, but her gaze was set and not wavering. “And if I win?”

“Then things will proceed as they already are. I’ll continue to give you your distance.”

She stared a moment longer before stepping back, nodding, and giving a slight bow. “Very well.”

He bowed to her and assumed a defensive stance. As they fought, Stephen began bantering with her.

“So, does it make you feel better?”

“What?”

“Fighting me. Swinging at me. I’d say hitting me, but you’re not really doing that,” he said with a small smirk.

She quickly wiped the smirk off his face as she grabbed a staff and had it at his ankles before he could react. He was on the floor, air knocked out of his lungs. She stood above him. “Still the same arrogant Strange.”

He spun around, locking his ankles with hers and pulling her down to the ground too. He rolled over and was on top of her, pinning her down with his hands on her shoulders. “Is that it? Is that the problem? I’m the same me but you’re different now? You’re still _you_ , Ariana.”

She grunted and raised her knee into his gut, launching him off of her before rolling back up and creating shields over her fists. “I am _not_ the same woman I was five years ago, Doctor.”

He spun his hands and created mystical whips in his hands as they walked in circles around the sparring ring. “I thought we were beyond the formal names, Ms. Miller. Why do you insist on calling me Doctor when for almost two years I was always Stephen. The first day you met me you insisted on calling me Stephen.”

She didn’t respond, so he cracked one of the whips towards her, which she easily avoided.

“Remember?” he asked. “We decided that day we were equals. Ariana and Stephen. Even before you were—”

She yelled out and caught him off guard with throwing a mystical dagger towards him that he barely avoided. If it weren’t for the protective spell around the sparring ring, it would have flown into the onlookers. As it was, if he hadn’t just barely dodged it, he’d have been injured. He froze, still spun sideways, and stared at her. Her chest heaved. “You _left_ me!” she yelled out at him before going back into a defensive pose to continue the match.

“Wh—what?” he called out, now caught totally off guard by her outburst.

“You _left_ me at the Sanctum that day! You ran off with Tony, Wong, and Bruce and you _left_ me there. I had _no_ idea what was going on till you were off the planet! Till Wong came back and told me you and the Time Stone were taken! You _left_ me! All alone! You went off and got yourself _killed_ and at some point you knew full well what you were doing. You _knew_ you were going to die if you stayed there. You _could_ have come back to me, Stephen! You could have come back!” She was still shouting, not a care for who was watching and listening.

Stephen shifted from a defensive stance to standing up straight, arms spread. “You think I wanted to leave you? You think I wanted to leave you alone, to—to die and leave you by yourself? You think I didn’t want to run away, leave those fools on Titan to fight Thanos by themselves, and come back to the Sanctum and hold you?”

She stalked around him as if she was about to pounce, but he continued to hold his hands out, attempting to placate her. “You talk about me being a coward, Ariana—what kind of coward would that have made me!? To leave them to fight that battle on their own!? And then what? We’d have _all_ died. And he’d have only followed me back to Earth. And then what? He’d have found me by your side and I’d have done the same thing I did on Titan. I’d have given the Time Stone up, but it would have been to save you. I’d have done anything to save you, Ariana, and that’s what I did. I left you at the Sanctum because I didn’t want you trying to be in that fight. I didn’t come back because I didn’t want Thanos anywhere near you. And once I used the Time Stone and saw the possible outcomes, all I needed to see was 1)Thanos was dead and 2)You were alive.”

“You said you didn’t look at my path when you explored the future timelines.”

“I lied. I looked just far enough to see if you were alive beyond the snap. I looked no further. I couldn’t bear it. Not when I knew you’d make it and I wouldn’t.”

He had hoped he might notice a calming in her behavior, that her chest might rise and fall a little slower. Instead, all the sudden it seemed to explode and she ran towards him at full force, bending to send her shoulder right into his gut and knocking him back into the protective shield around the ring. She began swinging, kicking, and he blocked her punch for punch, kick for kick. He’d stopped fighting back and his only mission was to survive her attack. She flipped him to the ground and he hit with a hard thud, his head hitting the stone beneath them hard. He flinched and attempted to deflect a few more blows before he held his hands out, tapping one on the ground, and yelled. “I yield.”

“What!?” She shouted, falling back off of him in shock.

“I yield,” he gasped out, laying only a moment longer before rolling over gingerly and getting up. The shield was lowered and he started to limp through the crowd before she yelled after him.

“You can’t do that!”

He paused only a moment, closing his eyes and taking as deep a breath as he could with his tender ribcage. She’d caught him good several times in the last few moments of their fight. “I most certainly can. I yield. You win. I’ll meet the conditions we agreed upon before our match.”


	21. Chapter 21

Stephen chose to stay at Kamar Taj. Even though his body was still on New York time and it should technically still be the middle of the morning there, he was exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally, after his match with Ariana.

He collapsed onto the same bed he’d laid on that first night he came to Kamar-Taj all those years before. Stretched his achy body out across the bed and gingerly lay his head back against the pillow. He wondered if she still used the room he’d set up for her seven years ago, when she came as IT support from Stark Industries. The room with purple bedding—the only one of it’s kind at Kamar Taj.

He knew she was holding back anger and resentment, just how much he’d had no idea. Even the physical exertion she’d put out wasn’t as much a shock as the words she’d shouted at him. He’d had a choice to make, break the heart of the one he loved by leaving her—and thus saving her and the rest of the world—or escape and come back to her, only to have to watch her ripped out of his hands by Thanos, and then know the snap would have happened anyway, but without the correct circumstances for it to eventually be reversed and Thanos killed. He’d hoped she’d understand it was what he had to do, no matter how much it broke his own heart. But, as his ribs were proof of now, she obviously didn’t agree. At least that was all he could guess by the final pummeling she had laid into him.

He’d take all the beatings in the world if it meant she might forgive him, might be able to look at him again the way she used to. If she might be able to love him again.

He fell asleep with a tear streaming down his face.

He awoke an undetermined amount of time later to a knocking at his door. He sat up quickly and cringed as his muscles argued with him. Thankfully, no broken ribs, he could tell, but he’d definitely be feeling this for a few days—physically that is. He’d no idea if he’d ever get over the grief that was settling into his chest.

He slowly stood as another knock came. “I’m coming!” he called out grumpily.

When he opened the door, the last person he expected was on the other side. “Ariana.”

She stared at him. “I was right, you haven’t let anyone help you get cleaned up and check over those injuries. Come on, sit down and let me look at your wounds.”

Only then did he look down to see her carrying a large tray with a bowl and a jar of water, several towels, gauze, and other first aid items. “You can just leave this, I’ll take care of it.”

“Will you now? Did your hands heal when you reappeared with the blip, and I didn’t hear about it?” He frowned and she shrugged. “I’m sorry—that was too far…but you’re standing in my way and I’m not leaving till you let me in and let me make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.”

“Right. Then this won’t take long. Am I going to have to use a spell to move you and restrain you in the chair or are you going to listen?”

He was so confused, all he could do was step back and allow her entry.

“Sit.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said and sighed as he sat in the chair and watched her moving things around on the tray and onto the small table by the chair. She poured some of the water into the bowl and dabbed a corner of the small hand towel into it before turning and gently dabbing it against his head.

He inhaled quickly and she stopped.

“Sorry,” she said, but kept the towel on the wound.

“That wasn’t pain.”

“Then what was it?”

He was quiet a moment, unsure how to explain. But she remained still, waiting on his answer. “You’ve—you’ve barely touched me in three weeks. Other than today, but those weren’t quite so caring—”

He saw her swallow slowly and she began to dab, cleaning away the blood from the small wound on his temple.

“Do you have ice?”

“Yes.”

“May I have it?”

“For?”

“The back of my head.”

“Oh,” she said, stilling again. If he wasn’t mistaken, he’d say that was a feeling of regret he was getting from her. But he wasn’t about to assume anything from Ariana Miller at this stage of the game. She turned and pulled the bag of ice out from under another towel and handed it to him.

As he raised his arm to put the ice on his head, he flinched. The act of trying to make one pain better only made one worse. His side was surely bruised.

She frowned. “Take off your shirt.”

“Excuse me?”

“We need to get a look at your torso and assess the injuries.”

“ _We_ do not need to—”

“Stephen! Just. Do. It.”

He sighed and laid the ice onto the table and began untying the belt and straps that held his tunic on. At least she’d used his first name again. Eventually it opened and she gasped at what she saw.

“Oh. I’m—I’m sorry,” she said—clearly guilt-ridden now, her head hanging low.

He sighed and looked down. Sure enough, his skin was starting to turn a deep shade of purple in several spots, especially his side where she’d gotten a few good blows before he tapped out. “It’s alright. I probably deserved it.”

“No. No, you didn’t.”

“Well, what’s done is done,” he said as he slid the tunic the rest of the way off his arms and reached over to pick up the ice and more gingerly lift up to rest it on his head. “If it made you feel better, then—”

“Please, don’t—,” she said quietly, her head still down in shame.

“Don’t want?” he asked just as quietly.

“Just…just don’t talk for now. Just let me do this.”

He looked at her closely a moment before quietly conceding. “Okay.”

She cleaned up a few more small wounds and spoke again a few moments later. “We’ve got to make sure you’re cleaned up before we go to dinner tomorrow night.”

He looked at her, though she had turned to face the bowl, ringing out the towel.

“That wasn’t a part of the deal. You won. No dinner.”

She stopped, waited a beat, then finally spoke again. “Do you want to go to dinner or not?”

“Yes. But—”

“Then we’re going to dinner.” They were both quiet another moment, then she turned, still not quite able to look him in the eye. “Besides—really, you won that fight.”

“How exactly do you figure?”

“I may have bested you physically for a moment, but mentally and emotionally, you obviously were in greater control.”

“You are a strong opponent Ariana. In other circumstances, you’d have bested me in all areas, I’m certain. Or at least have been formidable. Perhaps we can train together another time.”

She nodded slightly, nervously, then finally spoke again. “I’ll just leave you to the rest then.” And she quickly turned, almost to the door before his brain caught up.

“Wait.”

She froze, but remained quiet, back still to him.

“Ariana, what’s going on?”

“I—I’m not ready yet. Just give me—just give me a little more time. Okay?”

He nodded, then realized she couldn’t see him. “Okay.”

“I _will_ see you for dinner tomorrow night. Back in New York, right?” she asked, hand on the door knob.

“Yes. What time is it right now?”

“Midnight here. Three there. I’ll be heading back to the Sanctum in just a bit. Wong is already there. But I’m going to pay a visit to Pepper overnight, so I won’t be back till time for our date tomorrow.”

His heart almost stopped at her use of the word “date”, but he managed to keep his brain in gear. “Please send Mrs. Potts, and Morgan, my best. Is 6 o’clock okay?”

“6 is fine. I’ll tell them.” She nodded and finally began to move again, slipping out his door and into the quiet dark hallway.


	22. Chapter 22

Stephen Strange stood at the bottom of the stairwell, unsure of himself. Was he overdressed? Underdressed? They hadn’t discussed what they’d wear, but he suddenly felt the need to wear a nice suit—something to remind her of their relationship outside the Sanctum. He saw motion out the corner of his eye and turned quickly, thinking it quite possible his heart might stop in his chest at the sight before him.

She was gorgeous, and he was beyond thrilled that she’d picked _that_ dress. He could tell she was also feeling incredibly nervous and shy as she slowly walked down the stairs.

“You look amazing,” he said quickly but quietly.

She gave a small smile. “Thank you. I’m sorry, this is really the only dress I own. I wasn’t sure if we were dressing up or not, but it just seemed—right.”

“Are you kidding me, I _love_ that dress on you.” It was the same dress she’d worn that night, years before at Tony Stark’s party, just days into their friendship. He watched her come down the rest of the stairs and took her coat from her arm, helping her into it. “I still remember the first time I saw you in this dress.”

“At Tony’s party,” she responded, tilting her head a bit to the side towards where he stood behind her.

His hands remained on her shoulders a moment, having just adjusted her coat for her. “Yes. I only went to that party because of you.”

“We’d only known each other a few days.”

“It was enough. You’d already captured my heart. I’d have gone to the dark dimension if you asked me to.”

She chuckled. “I didn’t even know what the dark dimension was then.”

“True.” He came around, carefully holding out his arm for her to take. “Shall we go?”

She frowned, noticing he was having a hard time holding his arm up. “How are you feeling?”

“Still a little sore—but better.”

She sighed and he saw her starting to withdraw again. “Ariana, I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I’ll be better if you take my arm so I can lower it.” He ended with a smirk.

“Where exactly are we going?”

“A restaurant just a few blocks away. I thought we’d walk, if that’s alright with you?”

“Umm, okay,” she said before cautiously taking his arm.

**—**—**

An hour later they were sitting with their desserts in front of them laughing whole heartedly at a story she had just told him. As the laughter died down, he watched her as she took a sip of water then looked up to him and smiled.

“Thank you for coming to dinner with me, even if I didn’t win.”

“I told you, you did win.”

“I yielded. You didn’t have to come. What—what made you come to me last night?”

“I was concerned about your injuries. But, really? Guilt. Pure and simple. I’ve been terrible to you these past few weeks. But, I was horrible to you out there on the sparring court—right there in front of all the other Masters and apprentices. I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. Your feelings, Ariana, they’re not unreasonable. Anyone would understand why you were so upset.”

“But to take it out on you the way I did.”

“I’m the one who stepped up to spar with you.”

“Yes, you did. Why would you do that?”

He looked into his wine glass a moment before finally looking back up at her. “Because you’d been doing your best to ignore me when possible and only interact when it came to matters regarding the Sanctum or other such things. I thought that perhaps if I put myself in the ring with you, you’d _have_ to look at me. To see me. To confront what you were feeling.”

“Well, it certainly worked, didn’t it.”

“Admittedly,” he said, rolling his neck and shoulders around, “I hadn’t planned on getting my butt kicked. But, if getting to be with you here tonight is the result, I’ll handle the bruises and sore muscles for a while.”

She looked down, hand still holding onto the stem of her own wine glass. “I…I really am sorry about that.”

He reached over and rested his hand atop hers. “Look at me, Ariana.” She finally looked up into his eyes. “Stop apologizing for it. In fact, I’d like for us to both be able to stop apologizing. Do you think that we can both stop feeling guilty over what’s happened in the past and move forward now—together? Could you give me another chance?”

Ariana chewed at the corner of her lip, glancing around and everyone around them. He took that as a sign and squeezed her hand gently. “Come on, let’s get out of here. We’ll take a walk.”

He’d paid the bill and they were out of the restaurant a few minutes later. They were walking through a park and he stopped at a statue and turned towards her. “Ariana—do you think you can ever come to care for me again like you once did? Or have my actions ruined our chance at a future?”

“It’s not that your actions are somehow unforgivable, Stephen. In their essence, your actions are what have given us the opportunity at a future. In any other circumstances, Thanos would still be around, and you’d still be gone. I was speaking out of confused grief yesterday, Stephen. My grief is what fueled my movement, my changes…my everything..for the last five years. I’m thrilled to have you back, Stephen. Nothing has changed. Nothing at all.”

“So you still—”

She took a deep breath. “I love you, Stephen Strange. I loved you every second of those five years you were gone. And I think I’ve loved you from the moment you opened the door of the Sanctum that very first day I met you.”

Stephen smiled wide. His hands moved to cup her cheeks, his thumbs stroking over her cheek bones. “Oh, Ariana.”

“Stephen,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, resting her head on his chest and relishing in the final feeling of his embrace for the first time in five years. He realized quickly that she wasn’t just holding him, hugging him, she was clinging to him. He reciprocated by holding her tight, as unwilling to let her go as she was to allow it.

She closed her eyes tight, taking in deep breaths that were full of smell of him, his bodywash, and his cologne. She allowed herself to get lost in the smell, the feel of his warmth, and the sound of his heart beating under her ear. It took longer that it perhaps should have for her to hear the sound of a crackling fire. She opened her eyes back up and smiled when she saw they were back in the Sanctum, now in the sitting room turned ‘movie room’ as they called it, standing in front of the fireplace. It’s where they frequently spent their downtime before the snap. Watching the old classics and newer movies, giving their humorous commentary on some of the lower quality movies that they couldn’t resist watching.

“Nice trick,” she mumbled.

“Hmm, I still have a few up my sleeve.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, though they’ll seem significantly less cool now that you’re a Master of the Mystic Arts yourself.”

She stayed quiet a moment, then finally spoke again, still not moving from where she stood, head still aid against his chest as he held her. “Are you okay with that?”

“With what?”

“With me becoming a Master while you were gone.”

He frowned and leaned back just enough to look down at her. “Hey, look at me.” She looked up, and he saw worry in her eyes. “Is that part of what this was all about? You were worried that I’d have changed the way I feel because of how you changed?”

“Well, I—”

“I think it’s amazing,” he said before she could finish.

“Really?”

“I was perfectly content with you being my IT geek,” he said with a grin that grew even wider. “But to share this with you. To have you understand what it means, how it works, That is incredibly special to me. To see you use your dedication, drive, and intelligence to achieve such incredible success in the Mystic Arts and in combat. It’s—incredibly attractive.”

She blushed. “You really think so?”

“I believe I told you the first day I met you that we could use someone with your technical prowess in the Order.”

“Yes, but you were just trying to get me to fix the wi-fi that day.”

“Perhaps, but that didn’t change that it was true. You’re an incredible addition to the Order. He sighed—this was about them, not the Order. “And a gift to me that I’ll never take for granted.”

“So—you’re happy?”

“With you here in my arms? The happiest.”

She smiled up at him and leaned her head back into his chest.

They stayed quiet a moment before he spoke again. “Want to see another trick?”

She chuckled. “Do I have to move?”

“Not exactly. Just…sway.” He swirled his hand towards the bookcase and music started playing. He started moving her just a little, side to side.

As they ‘swayed’ to the music, she took in a deep breath and looked up at him. “I missed you. _So_ much.”

“I know. But I’m here now. And we’re going to make up for those years. We’re going to live every moment to it’s fullest, without regret. Together.”

She smiled and lifted herself up on her tiptoes just enough to be closer to his face…close enough that finally, after five years and three weeks, give or take a few days—they finally kissed again.

How long the kiss went on, neither could have told you for sure. But they had a lot of time to make up for, and a lot of feeling to convey. It didn’t end till another voice in the room caught them by surprise.

“Well it’s about time. Maybe things can finally get back to normal around here!” Wong exclaimed.

The two smiled and rested foreheads against each other a moment before Stephen finally turned and looked at the other man. “Your timing is impeccable, Wong.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Hey, I left and came back twice and you two were still kissing—I gave you enough time before interrupting.”

“What could possibly be so important that you’d interrupt us, Wong?”

“You asked me to let you know when the package arrived.”

“Ah yes, I did.” He looked down at her. “I hate to let you go, but this is a special present for you.”

“From you?”

“Not…exactly.”

She frowned. “What does that mean?”

“It’s best you see it. Mrs. Potts told me she was sending it over a few days ago when she found it in your room at the cabin. I’m glad it arrived after we mended things so that I can be with you when you see it.”

“I don’t—I don’t understand.”

Stephen looked at her, his eyes sweet but—sad. He turned to Wong. “Do you have it?”

“Right here,” Wong said, and a large silver briefcase appeared in his hands.

“Please bring it in.”

**—**—**

A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch, Strange on one side of her, Wong on the other. There was a thumbprint identification module on the front of the briefcase. Ariana touched her thumb to the small square and the case unlocked. A moment later she opened the case and gasped. Sitting in perfectly molded foam was the purple crown Tony had given her years before on her birthday when he first called her “Princess Plum.” Next to it were two small silver wristbands. Before she could react, a screen on the inside of the lid came on and Tony’s face appeared.

_Hey Princess Plum. I’m recording this message before I head out with the gang on this Time Heist thing. There’s a couple things I need to say to you, Princess, and I just can’t say them in person right now._

_First, I know I make fun of you a lot for the whole magician thing. I guess part of me always hoped you’d take after me and get in a metal suit, not pick up the mantle of the Wizard of Bleeker Street. But, really, I should have told you this sooner. I’m so proud of you. I can’t believe how hard you’ve trained and how strong you’ve become. You’ve always been strong, you’ve always been so smart…and amazing…but now, I’m pretty sure you could kick my butt. Anyway, the point is. I’m proud of you._

_Second, I want to be sure you know something about why I’m doing this. I mean, on a bigger scale, it’s for everyone. It’s to get back what Thanos took. But on a smaller, more personal scale, I’m doing this for you Princess. Because, you need Mr. Wizard like I need Pepper. I reckon you two were meant to be together and if there’s anything I can do to see that sparkle in your eye again, or at least know it’s back, even if I don’t make it. Then, that makes this worth it._

_Third, I’ve left a little present for you. You may be a Master Magician now, and have all that Wakanda fighting prowess, but your big brother had to leave you a little something of his own to fight with, too. Next time you’re in that mirror dimension you told me about, slip these silver bracelets on and see what kind of magic you can do with them. If you can harness your own physical strength, and the powers of all that magic, I bet a couple mini arc reactors with built in repulsors will be a piece of cake for you, princess._

_Now, one last word. Mr. Wizard, I hope you’re here for this. God I hope you made it out of this thing alive. No matter how strong and powerful she’s gotten, I’m still holding you accountable for her safety. God so help me, if she gets hurt, I’m coming back from the dead to haunt you the rest of your days. But, in the mean time, consider that old debt you owed me to be paid._

_Princess Plum, you wear this crown for at least five minutes every year on your birthday. Because if you don’t, the same goes for you. I’ll come back and haunt you._

On the video, Tony grew quiet a moment, staring off beyond the video, before looking back to the screen.

_You know, I still remember when I first met you, Princess. There, on that pile of rubble in the middle of New York City. I wish it’d been under different circumstances, but I’m so glad I ran into you that day._

_Never forget. I love you, Ariana. Now go out and do that hero thing and make your big brother proud._

The screen faded to black and Stephen pulled a now weeping Ariana into his arms. After a few moments, she pulled back.

“Did you—did you know what it was?’

“Mrs. Potts only said that it was something from Tony for you. I knew it would be emotional for you, no matter what it was.”


	24. Chapter 24

It was a peaceful day in Kamar-Taj. Stephen, Ariana, and Wong had been called there for a meeting with the other Masters. After the meeting, the couple had chosen to enjoy their time there with a joint meditation session in the courtyard.

They each sat cross-legged, though their bodies no longer touched the ground—they levitated above it. After a moment, Ariana decided to try something.

 _Stephen._ She projected the thought towards him.

She could sense his smile without ever opening her eyes. _Ariana. This is new._

_It works._

_It does. So you are as adept at telepathic skill as you are other areas._

_I’d been wanting to try it. But to be honest, I didn’t want to go messing around in Wong’s head. Or anyone else for that matter._

_My head is fair game?_

_Well—yes._

_Good. I like this._

_Me too._

They were ‘quiet’ for a while before he spoke again. _It’s ironic, don’t you think?_

_What’s that?_

_We’re sitting here, or floating here I should say—meditating together—in the same place where we sparred each other weeks ago._

_I’d like to forget that memory._

_Hmm, I wouldn’t._

_Really? You want to remember when I almost killed you?_

_It wasn’t that bad._

_It could have been._

_I’m not saying you couldn’t kill me. I have no doubt you are strong enough to. But it was an important part of our healing._

_I suppose that’s true._

They were quiet a few more minutes _._

_I’d like to keep conversing with you, but it seems silly to keep the guise of meditating when we could take a walk and talk. How about the bell tower?_

At the same time they both touched the ground again and opened their eyes, smiling at each other as they did. They stood and made their way to the bell tower. As they entered, he took her hand and they walked up the stairs silently. When they made it to the top they stepped over to the large opening she had sat in that day years before when he’d first promised her his commitment to her.

“I’m so glad you didn’t leave Kamar-Taj that day when you were up here in the bell tower.”

“You made a convincing argument.”

“Hmmm. I know we promised each other that we were going to stop apologizing and stop regretting what happened with Thanos, and after—all that. But there is one more thing I regret.”

“What’s that?”

“I should have asked you to marry me.”

“What??”

“We dated for two years before the snap. I knew all along that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Why didn’t I do something about it?”

“You still would have been gone.”

“Yes, but—I don’t know, maybe things would have somehow been different.”

“But you said it yourself, no matter what the could-have-beens or would-have-beens, we are where we are now and this is our path.”

“Yeah, and I’m done waiting.”

“For what?” she said, finally turning away from the sunset to look at him.

“This—” he reached into his tunic and pulled out a small box. She stared at it a moment before looking up to him.

“Stephen?”

“Ariana.” He opened the ring box, revealing a white gold ring with a diamond surrounded by amethysts. His hand slightly trembling, as always, as he held the box. “I stood on this spot once and told you that you were stuck with me. I told you I wanted to be with you, to talk to you, to learn how you tick—the rest of my life. It’s just as true now as it was then. I told you, Ariana—I choose you. And I want to make that official. I want the world—the universe—to know it. Marry me, Ariana. Be my wife.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Do I look okay? You said casual, but did you really mean casual?”

Ariana turned around from where she had been browsing through books on a shelf in the library to find Stephen standing there, wearing dark blue jeans and a vintage Pink Floyd t-shirt.

“You look great. Why are you so worried about this? It’s just Pepper and Morgan.”

“They’re you’re family. I’m having dinner with your family, that’s a big deal.”

“Stephen,” Ariana said with a smile as she came close and rested her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. “This isn’t the first time you’ve been around Pepper and Morgan. It’s not like you’re meeting the parents or something.

Stephen sighed. “I just—This is our first dinner with them since we got engaged. I know how important they are to you.”

“You are important to me, too.”

“Exactly. I don’t want you to have to worry about weird family dynamics.”

Ariana frowned. “For a guy who is normally so confident—dare I say arrogant—you’re awfully worried about this.”

“Let’s just say I remember some pretty stressful family get togethers from my childhood.”

Ariana blinked. “That’s the first you have _ever_ mentioned your childhood before. I just—I didn’t ask because I assumed it was a sensitive subject.”

“You assumed correctly. I don’t like to talk about it. Maybe one day. Not today.”

She nodded. “Okay. But for now—don’t worry about this, okay? It’s just Pepper and Morgan.”

“Okay. But—”

She ran her hands down his arms, over his bare arm muscles. “You look great. Should we get going?”

“I’m ready if you are.”

A few minutes and one portal later, they were knocking on the door of the cabin. Pepper answered with a smile on her face. “Hi! You made it!” She opened the door wider for them to come in and they followed her towards the kitchen. “I was worried you might have some inter-dimensional mystic crisis come up.”

Stephen smiled. “There are plenty of other Masters who can handle an inter-dimensional crisis now and then when an important occasion comes up.”

“So, Wong has things under control?” Pepper glanced back with a smile.

“Precisely,” he said with a nod.

“Morgan! Aunt Ari and Doctor Strange are here!”

“Please, Mrs. Potts—you can call me Stephen.”

Pepper turned, hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. “Perhaps if you’ll start calling me Pepper that would be a bit easier.”

Stephen blushed. “Oh, right. I see your point—Pepper.”

Pepper nodded, feeling victorious in that battle. “I just need to bring the dishes to the table and we’ll be ready to eat. I hope you all like Italian. I made Ziti, Garlic Bread, Salad.”

“Everything looks great, Pepp. Thanks so much for having us over,” Ariana said as she picked up a huge bowl of salad.

“It smells amazing,” Stephen added as he picked up the huge dish of baked ziti.

They had just set the dishes on the dining table when they heard the heavy beats of footfalls on the steps.

“Aunt Ari!” Morgan squealed out as she flew towards the woman’s waist, hugging it tight.

“Morgan, my girl! How are you?”

“I’m good. I’m so happy you’re here.” The young girl then released her ‘aunt’ and looked nervously to Stephen. “Hello, Doctor Strange.”

Stephen knelt down in front of the girl. “Morgan, I would love it if you would call me Stephen. Would you do that?”

Morgan grinned and nodded.

He opened his arms wide. “And, could I possibly get a hug, too?”

He’d barely gotten out the words before she’d leapt towards him, arms now around his neck. It took Stephen by surprise only a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, his eyes closing a moment as he let himself enjoy the young girls embrace. “Thank you, Morgan. That’s nice.”

“Alright, let’s eat!” Pepper said as she brought in the last of the food.

**—**—**

After dinner, they all sat around in the living room, the adults with glasses of wine, Morgan with a glass of milk that had been discarded on the coffee table. She came bouncing back in with a book and plopped herself unexpectedly onto Stephen’s lap. “Uncle Stephen, will you read me a book?”

Stephen was left speechless. He looked up at Ariana, tears threatening at the corner of his eyes. If that wasn’t acceptance into the family, he wasn’t quite sure what was. Ariana smiled wide and proud back at him, then looked to Pepper who was reflecting the same look.

Finally, Stephen relaxed and rested his hands around the girl, taking the book. “Sure thing, Morgan. I’d love to read you a book.”

A few minutes later he’d finished the book and Morgan spoke up again. “Stephen, will you tell me about your hands?”

Pepper spoke up. “Morgan, that’s not—”

“No, it’s okay, Pepper,” Stephen said with a nod, then turned his attention back to the girl. He set the book down beside them and then held his hands out in front of Morgan. They trembled, as they always did when he was attempting to hold them still. “I was in a very bad car accident. My hands were badly damaged. I’m lucky to have as much use of them as I do. There’s lots of things I can’t do now. Like I couldn’t open the wine bottle for your mother earlier. I’ve just barely learned to tie my own tie again. Thankfully, I don’t have to wear a lot of ties any more.”

“You can still do your magic.”

Stephen gave a small smile. “Yes, in fact, I didn’t learn all about the mystic arts until after my accident. I might never have found out about it if I hadn’t had that accident. I’d never have met your Aunt Ari.”

Morgan let out a yawn and rested her head on his shoulder. She took hold of his hands and traced the lines of his scars thoughtfully. “Then I’m glad your car crashed. Even if it was bad. I like you and your hands, Uncle Stephen. I’m glad you met Aunt Ari.”

Stephen sighed and placed a gentle kiss on the girls head. “Yeah, me too, Morgan. Me too.”

There was barely a dry eye in the house after that conversation. They sat quietly for a few moments to recover. Morgan seemed comfortably settled in to Stephen’s lap and continued to trace the lines on his hands while the two women picked back up on conversation about the latest Stark Industries news.

After about twenty minutes, Stephen quietly cleared his throat to get the women’s attention, then looked down at Morgan who was now sound asleep on him.

“I’m so sorry, Stephen. I’ll carry her up to her room.”

“I—I don’t mind—that is, if it’s okay with you.”

Pepper smiled. “I don’t mind.”

**—**—**

A few minutes later, Stephen came back downstairs and found both women staring at him with teary eyes.

“Ladies, I swear, if you start crying, I’m going to. And I’ve had about as much of an emotional roller coaster as I can for the night. Pepper, your daughter is remarkable.”

“That she is. She has good judgment, too. Not that I had doubts, because I trust Ari’s judgment. But if Morgan likes you, you’ve made it through quite the gauntlet, Stephen.”

“Good to know I pass the test.”

He settled back in on the couch and Ariana leaned into his side as his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Pepper smiled. “I’m so happy for you both. Have you decided where you’re going to have the wedding?”

Ariana glanced at Stephen and smiled. “We’re still working on that, but I think we’ve settled on it. There’s still a few details to work out.”

“Have you decided on a honeymoon?”

Ariana blushed and Stephen smiled before answering. “We’ve talked a little about it, but haven’t decided.”

Pepper looked between the two a moment before offering her idea. “I’d like to take care of the honeymoon, as a wedding gift.”

“Pepp, I can’t ask you to do that—”

“You’re not asking. I’m offering. Like I said, a wedding gift. I know what your paycheck is. And I know of Stephen’s financial situation after his accident. This isn’t charity—this is family. This is my gift to you.”

“That’s very gracious of you, Pepper.” Stephen added.

“Actually, there’s something I’ve needed to talk to you about for a while, Ari. I just didn’t want to overwhelm you after the gift that Tony left for you.”

Ariana frowned a bit. “What is it?”

“Tony made your status as his sister a bit more official before his death.”

“What—what do you mean?”

“Well, while he couldn’t exactly adopt you as his sister—he could make sure you received a share in the family business.” Ariana’s eyes went wide. “He’s made you a shareholder in Stark Industries, Ari. I know you fought with Tony when he insisted on continuing to pay you your salary after you left SI. But now, he’s taken it a step further. Let’s just say, you’ll see a significant increase in your check every month. You’ll be well taken care of. And we’ve also arranged for you to have full access to all the properties. Which is where the honeymoon comes in. You remember Tony bought that beach house on the North Carolina coast. I think it’d be the perfect spot for you two to honeymoon. And I’d like to take care of all your expenses while you’re on you’re there.”

“Pepp, I—”

“The money is going to be deposited in your account every month, Ari. What you do with it is up to you. Donate it to charity. Use it however you want—but it’s yours. It’s what Tony wanted.”

**—**—**

It was late when the two Masters of Mystic Arts returned to the Sanctum. Now, they stood in front of the large round window at the highest point in the Sanctum, looking out over the streets of New York. Stephen held Ariana in his arms, looking at her worriedly. “Are you alright? That was pretty big news you got tonight.”

“I—I know that in your former life you had lots of money, Stephen—but I, I’ve never lived like that. Never had that.”

“That was a different life, Ariana—you know that. I’m not like that anymore.”

“Well—we’re about to be—I mean, Pepper made it sound like it was going to be a lot of money.”

“That doesn’t mean we change the way we live, Ari.”

Ariana smiled. “You just called me Ari.”

“Sorry—I heard Pepper and Morgan call you that so much tonight.”

“It’s okay. It’s not a bad thing. Just different.”

“Anyway. It doesn’t have to change anything. Okay?”

Ariana smiled and nodded, then leaned in and rested her head on Stephen’s chest. After a few moments of them both looking out the window, she pulled back. “Let’s do it here.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, I think I am. This is my favorite spot to stand with you. So let’s stand together here on our wedding day.”

“Alright, then.”


	26. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana & Stephen's wedding day has arrived and as they share the special day with their closest friends, they mourn those not present, and consider the future.

It was quite the guest list for their wedding. Pepper stood as Ariana’s matron of honor, with Wong standing by Stephen’s side as his best man. A few other Masters from Kamar-Taj were present, as well as a vast array of what was left of the superheros.

As far as Ariana was concerned, the most special of attendees was the one who would be walking her down the aisle and performing the ceremony.

“Steve. I was worried you wouldn’t come.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t have missed this for the world. I’ve still got a little life left in me, and I wouldn’t miss this moment for anything, Ariana. Tony may have taken dibs on pseudo-adopting you as his sister, but as far as I’m concerned, you’re sister to all of us.” Ariana blushed and hugged the elderly man again before he grinned. “Besides, if I hadn’t come, I’m fairly certain Tony would have found a way to haunt me from his grave and I’d never hear the end of it.”

Ariana smiled now. “I think it’s time. You ready?”

“I believe that’s my line. Are _you_ ready?”

“I am. I’m so happy, Steve.”

“I’m glad. We all deserve happiness, you and the Doctor especially.”

“And you, Steve. You got the happiness you deserved too—didn’t you?”

Steve smiled, thinking back over the last thirty or so years of his new found life. “Yes, yes I did.”

“Good. Now—let’s get this party started.”

And then, in what was a not-so-traditional move, as Ariana moved to the spot where she’d make her entrance from, hidden behind a wall of relics, she waved her hand and “Got to Get You Into My Life” by Earth, Wind, and Fire started playing. Pepper chuckled and shook her head. “Tony would have loved this.”

Ariana grinned. “Yeah, I think so, too.” She took a deep breath, looped her arm around Steve’s and as the lyrics started, so did her walk around the corner and down the aisle that led her to Stephen Strange. His grin was enough to make her heart leap. She’d kept her music selections a secret, knowing the man was a music snob and wanting to both surprise and impress him. She giggled as he started bobbing his head back and forth as he watched her slowly come towards him. Everyone, in fact, was moving in some way shape or form.

**—**—**

The wedding was everything Ariana had hoped it would be. All her closest friends were there to celebrate. But despite the joy and happiness surrounding her, as they transitioned from ceremony to reception, she grew pensive. It took Stephen a few minutes of walking through the crowded halls of the New York Sanctum before he found her at the Rotunda of Gateways, staring out over the desert.

As he approached the sound of the music and party faded. “Ariana, what’s wrong?” he asked quietly as he approached.

He came to stand just behind her and placed his hands gently on her arms. She took a shaky breath and leaned into him. “I miss him, Stephen. I wonder if I’ll ever be able to go to a party without thinking of him.”

Stephen gave a sad smile. “He did enjoy a good party, didn’t he?”

“He would have enjoyed this one. Everyone else certainly is. Everyone but you, that is. I’m sorry he can’t be here, Ariana.”

She only nodded in acknowledgment of what he said, and remained quiet a few moments longer before speaking again. “He’d hate for me to be sad at my own wedding.”

“Indeed. I’m not thrilled with the idea myself. This is supposed to be a happy day for you—for us.”

She turned to face him and his arms went around her waist, holding her close as she rested her hands on his chest. She smiled up at him. “I am happy. So very happy. Please know that.” After looking into his eyes a few moments, her mind went back to a time that seemed like so long ago. “When I look back on that day when I first knocked on the door of this place, I’d never have imagined this could be my life now.”

“You’ve been through so much, grown so much. You’re the strongest person I know, you know that?”

She chuckled. “Don’t let Thor or Hulk hear you say that.” He grinned in response and she continued. “You’ve done quite a bit of growing too, Doctor.”

“Oh yes. Several years ago I’d have laughed if you’d told me I’d be getting married. Now—I can’t imagine living without you.”

“Then, how about we go do some living? First—dancing. Then—honeymoon on the beach.”

He waggled his eyebrows. “How ‘bout we skip the dancing and go straight to the honeymoon?”

She shook her head. “Quill and his gang of misfits would never forgive us if skipped out on the dancing. Besides, I do believe Morgan mentioned wanting to dance with her Uncle Stephen. And I know you can’t say no to her.”

“Indeed,” he said with a pretend-solemn nod. “I think it’s her superpower.”

He broke his solemnity with a grin that she reflected and he leaned down to kiss her. After a few moments they broke away and she sighed. “I love you, Stephen.”

“And I love you, Ariana. Now, as Tony would have said, let’s go ‘par-tay’.”

She smiled and looped her arm around his, allowing him to escort her back to the reception where their friends awaited their first dance. As they approached the pseudo ‘dance floor’ that had been setup, Stephen nodded to Wong, who was now playing DJ. Arianna grinned when the song filled the air.

_It feels good to be the one that you want…when all I want is you…_

As Stephen pulled her into his arms to dance, she giggled. She’d let him surprise her with his pick for their first dance. “You picked my favorite Jack Johnson song.”

“It’s the one you were listening to that night at Kamar-Taj when you were working.”

“You mean when you thought I was going to fall off the ladder, so you came to my rescue?”

He rolled his eyes. “You _were_ going to fall. And I did catch you.” He grew reminiscent himself. “I knew then I was in trouble.”

“You tried to blame your protectiveness on making sure you didn’t allow one of Tony’s ‘best IT personnel’ to get injured.”

He smiled and let out a contented sigh. “You remember that evening pretty clearly.”

“Of course I do,” she said as she lifted her hand to run it along his temple and into the gray streak along his right ear. “You told me your first name that night. It felt significant.”

“It was.”

“Stephen—what do you think the future holds for us?”

“I don’t know—but what I do know is, we'll find out together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe this is it for now. I enjoyed writing this story, but it seems right to end it here. Perhaps one day I'll write a sequel with some of Stephen & Ariana's adventures together. :)


End file.
